She Don't Know She's Beautiful
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Mara Jade is tired of her life being planned out for her. Luke is looking for a chance to spend time with his favorite red-head. Both get their wish when they agree to trade lessons in various subjects, and as they spend time together, their friendship develops into something more. The only problem is, Mara doesn't seem willing to accept it for what it is... but why?
1. Chapter 1

**She Don't Know She's Beautiful**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N**__**: **__I do not own Star Wars_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter One****:**

"_And who might this lovely thing be?" Grand Moff Ravik asked. _

_Mara Jade paused beside her Master the Emperor as attention was drawn to her. She felt awkward in her gown, one that the Emperor had selected for her. It showed more cleavage than she felt comfortable with, and had a slit all the way up to her upper thigh, exposing her right leg seductively. Her Master had made it clear that she was to be 'available' for anyone who needed further encouragement to remain loyal to the Empire._

_Mara schooled her features into something she hoped resembled na__i__ve innocence. She hated these parties only because she was nothing more than a decoration to be placed upon some visiting dignitary or pawn the Emperor wanted her to keep a close eye on. _

"_This is Arica." Palpatine said, gesturing the redhead forward. _

_Mara obeyed without question, and bowed to the severe-looking man. _

"_Grand Moff."_

_Mara could feel the Moff's eyes roaming over her lustfully, and she gritted her teeth. Resisting the urge to run for the nearest shower, Mara allowed Palpatine to hand her to the Moff with a promise that she would be at his beck and call that evening. _

_Mara swore that she would do anything but sleep with him. She had a vibroblade hidden under her dress if he got any ideas to the contrary. She would gladly take a bout of her Master's Force lightning over having sex with the reek before her now. _

"_Arica, do have a good evening, My Dear. And treat my guest well." Palpatine said as he left. _

"_Yes, Master." Mara murmured. _

"Mara?"

Mara Jade blinked once, realized her employer was addressing her, and blinked again in rapid succession.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked, feeling her cheeks burn slightly.

Talon Karrde lifted an eyebrow, but made no comment about her wandering mind.

"I asked if you would attend the Grand Coruscant Ball next week?" he repeated. "There would be a great many opportunities to make new business arrangements."

Mara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is that the only reason to go?"

"Pardon?"

Mara sighed, and shook her head. "Nothing. Next week you said?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but I also selected a gown I think you would look lovely in." Talon said.

Mara stifled a groan. "Fine, I'll go."

Talon cocked his head. "Is something wrong Mara?"

Mara thought about telling Talon the truth, but decided now was not a good time to relay past experiences.

_Just for once, would it be too much to ask that I get to attend such a function as myself?_ She thought sourly.

"No, I'm fine, just tired." Mara finally allowed. "I think I will retire early if you don't mind. I'll leave in the morning to get started on my time off before the big event."

"I will have Shada bring you the dress then. Thank you Mara." Talon smiled.

_Well, at least Karrde is more pleasant than Palpatine ever was._ Mara mused on her way out. _At least he doesn't outright order me to go, so I guess its step up._

Mara caught sight of a wall chrono and grimaced. It was two hours to midnight, which meant that if she wanted a decent night's sleep, she needed to be in her bed soon.

Tomorrow would begin early: she needed to make reservations to get her hair and makeup done, as well as her nails. No doubt all the salons and other various beauty parlors would be crammed full of women desperate to 'look their best' the day of the ball. Personally, Mara didn't see what all the big fuss was about.

If a woman had to cover up her natural beauty, what did that say about the person underneath?

Mara only dolled herself up for such occasions in an effort to blend in… or out of habit, since all her life she'd been required to put on a stellar performance. Otherwise, she didn't look too much into making herself "pretty".

_Which I guess just puts me into the not-so-self-confident category._ She thought. _I don't really see myself as much of a catch… After all, who could love a former assassin?_

Mara shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, but as she prepared for bed and finally put her head to the pillow, she was assaulted with various memories of her time as Palpatine's pet.

Mara tossed and turned in her bed for a few hours before she gave up on trying to rest. She checked her chrono and moaned tiredly. It was only 04:00.

_Hell with it, there is no point in delaying the inevitable. _She groused. _Grand Coruscant Ball, here I come. Yippee…_

**00000**

"Remind me why I have to go to this thing?" Luke Skywalker asked his sister. "I'm not a politician or a governor."

Leia Organa Solo gave her brother a hard stare over the holo transmission.

"Because you are the Jedi Master. You will be representing the Jedi in this event; it's a great honor, Luke."

"Then why does it never feel like one at these huge parties?" Luke pressed. "Please tell me what I am missing here."

She cocked her head just-so. "Try changing your attitude toward these events." She said coldly. "That might help tremendously."

Luke glared for a moment, but eventually dropped his gaze.

"It's not like there aren't any other Jedi anymore you know." Luke sighed, returning his gaze to his sister.

"No one else is a Jedi Master, Luke." Leia reminded him.

Luke looked away. "I'm doing my best to rectify that fact." He muttered.

"Luke, I know these balls aren't your favorite events." Leia said softly. "But please, at least promise to make an appearance? Just for a few hours?"

The Jedi closed his eyes and wished his sister would just drop it.

"I have no one to go with. I thought one of the requirements was to bring a date?" Luke tried.

Leia lifted an eyebrow, seeing through his attempt to dodge what his sister clearly saw as his duty.

"I'm sure if you walked onto the street and told a random woman you need a date for the ball, they'd jump at the chance."

Luke sucked in an incensed breath, and cut the transmission abruptly. He felt Leia scolding him through their link, but he shut her out there too. Leia tried to call him back but he ignored her call, instead grabbing his robe and leaving the apartment.

He used the stairwell in case Leia tried to come see him physically, and was soon out of the Imperial Palace.

Luke drew his hood down low so his face was mostly hidden as he walked agitatedly. He passed many curious ladies, and their obvious stares only drew him into a worse mood. Growling low in his throat, Luke used the Force to conceal his identity further.

_Cool our afterburners Skywalker. _Luke scolded himself. _It's just a ball. It will be over before you know it. _

But Leia's comment still stung. Luke didn't always relish it when Leia decided to 'lend a hand' in his private life. Usually she at least used a polite degree of tact, but this time, she'd stepped over the line.

So what if his love life wasn't perfect? That didn't mean he wanted some casual fling with someone he picked up off the streets. That wasn't his way of doing things.

If Luke was going to settle down, which seemed unlikely at this rate, he wanted it to be with someone who made him feel whole. Someone who could love him for him, not for his status as the galaxy's only Jedi Master.

Luke sighed heavily, feeling his spirits droop further. But his anger drained away with it, so he decided to take that as a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two****:**

Luke looked up at some point and realized he was standing just outside a small diner that was open all-hours. Realizing it was only 05:00; Luke released a tired breath and made his way inside.

Once there he was greeted by a waitress in her late forties.

"Hey Honey, make yourself comfortable." She greeted him in a motherly fashion. "Sit wherever you want, and a server will be with you shortly."

Luke smiled kindly. "Thank you."

He scanned the area, searching for a quiet corner, and spotted a booth in the far corner. He made his way over, and was just about to sit when he noticed it was already occupied.

Luke froze for a heartbeat as he recognized the woman sitting before him, wrapped up in a menu, but her red-gold hair and Force signature were unmistakable.

"Mara?"

She jumped, and looked at him with tired eyes. "Skywalker?"

Luke smiled in spite of his dour mood. "May I join you?"

She glanced around the restaurant pointedly. "And there aren't any other booths available?"

Luke shrugged. "To be honest, I could do with some unbiased company tonight."

Mara lifted a brow at that. She bit her lip, and then shrugged.

"Sure, have a seat."

Luke's smile broadened. "Thank you."

"And knock that smile off your face." Mara growled. "It's too early for such a sunny attitude."

Luke dutifully wiped the smirk from his face, already feeling better. But he allowed his amusement to seep through his mental shields.

"What brings you out so early?" Luke asked curiously.

"What's it to you?" Mara asked warily.

"Mere curiosity." Luke replied. "As for me, I'm avoiding Leia."

Mara smirked at that. "Sister troubles, eh?"

Luke sighed, some of his earlier frustration returning. "Yes. I wish for once she would just stop trying to play matchmaker."

Mara seemed taken aback by his confession. "Matchmaker?"

Luke nodded, a bit embarrassed, but since he'd started this he wanted to finish it. Besides, this was Mara. Who better to vent to if he wanted a straight-up honest answer to his problem?

"She is intent on seeing me married, or at least to have a lady on my arm." Luke complained. "I love her, but sometimes she makes me angry. And it would be nice to be treated like an adult who can handle his own affairs."

Mara looked away at this, and murmured a reply. "I'm sure she's just trying to help."

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. "I know. But sometimes her… advice is not so helpful. Or wanted."

"What did she do to get you so riled up?" Mara inquired.

"I tried to bow out of attending the Grand Coruscant Ball by saying I didn't have anyone to attend with." Luke groused. "She told me to pick a girl off the street to take to the ball like all I wanted was a one night fling."

Mara shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Leia. Maybe she was just trying to get you to stop being a coward?"

"Coward?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe that's too strong a word." Mara admitted. "Just give in like she wants and attend the ball. Might as well save yourself the heartache and just agree."

Luke relaxed. "You're right."

Mara nodded. Just then another waitress came and took their orders.

"So, are you going to the ball then?" Mara asked once their server left.

Luke pressed his lips into a thin line. "I guess I am. Only I…"

"What?"

Luke blushed. "I can't dance."

Mara stared. "What?"

"I don't know how to dance very well. I embody the 'two left feet' cliché perfectly." Luke admitted, his face going a shade redder.

Mara cocked her head, brow furrowed. "But how did you get through all the other events? This is hardly your first ball."

"Oh, I danced… the few times I couldn't find excuses not to." Luke said. "And those few times were hardly memorable. I uh, cheated you could say."

Mara had to smirk at this. "Ah, so the Great Master admits to a darker streak?"

Luke smiled too. "Yeah, I used the Force to remember the steps, and to keep my partners from feeling any pain when I stepped on their feet."

Mara shook her head. "Stang; and I thought I had it rough."

Luke looked up at her. "What about you? Will you be there?"

Mara did not miss the hopeful note to his tone.

She sighed heavily. "Yes. Karrde wants me to see if I can sweet talk a few new clients."

Luke frowned. "You don't seem too happy about it. I thought you liked your career?"

Mara glared. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, thank you."

Luke opened his mouth to object, but their food arrived, cutting him off.

The pair delved onto their meals eagerly, grateful for the companionable silence that reigned. Luke stole surreptitious glances at her throughout the meal. Mara looked like she had been tossing and turning on a pillow, and she had the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes.

But even with her hair disheveled, and her face drawn with weary lines, she was a lovely sight to behold. Luke found himself smiling into his hot chocolate more than once.

When Luke pushed his empty plate away, he sat back and observed his companion openly. Mara shifted under his gaze, but said nothing. Luke dropped his eyes to alleviate her discomfort.

Finally Mara finished her own meal, and wiped her mouth. Luke glanced up, and smiled.

"So, are you going to be on Coruscant until the ball?" he asked.

"Yes. There's no point in taking a job that could make me late. Karrde told me to take a few days to myself."

Luke nodded. "I agree, you deserve a break."

Mara opened her mouth as if to retort that, but shut it again. "I guess."

"You don't think so?"

She shrugged. "I like to keep busy."

Luke pursed his lips. "We could train together?" he offered.

Mara sneered at that. "I don't feel like becoming one of your mass-students, thank you."

Luke leaned forward, eyeing her. "Would you prefer something more private?" he asked gingerly.

Mara couldn't contain her surprise at that. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "Maybe I'm off base here, but why not try a new approach? You refuse any of my other offers, so this me testing new waters."

Mara simply gazed at him.

"I… don't know." she said cautiously.

"Well…" Luke bit his lip. "How about a trade then?"

"A trade?"

Luke smirked in triumph for a second. "Aye Master Trader Jade. I propose a trade: you teach me how to dance. But in lessons with just the two of us; and I will give you any Jedi lessons you want in private sessions in return."

Mara had to admit that this was what she had been hoping for since she'd first gone to Luke's academy on Yavin IV. She wasn't one for the large class-approach to teaching and learning.

She had grown up on private lessons, and that was how she favored learning. Besides, one-on-one lessons with Luke Skywalker had other appeals.

Mara frowned to herself. _It does? What does that mean?_

An inner voice spoke to her. 'You can't tell me you didn't want private lessons with Luke in the hopes of getting closer to him.'

_But I am closer. We are friends. That's more than we were when we met._

'And that's all you want from him? Friendship?'

_He doesn't want me like that. Besides, even if he did, he could find someone much better for him… someone with a _real_ natural beauty. _

"Mara?"

Luke's voice drew Mara from her musing, and she clamped down on the nagging voice in her mind. This was what she had wanted to begin with and now that the branch was being extended, how could she not take it?

"Alright, Skywalker, you've got yourself a deal." Mara extended a hand, which Luke took.

"When would you like to start?" Luke asked.

"How about this evening?" Mara yawned. "I'm bushed. Didn't sleep much last night."

Luke allowed a sly grin to play slowly across his features. "Ah, so the truth comes out."

Mara lifted her chin wryly. "And you can claim better?"

Luke chuckled. "Guilty as charged."

"Go home, Skywalker. Smooth things over with Leia before she sends the Calvary after you." Mara advised.

Luke grimaced. "Right. Tell you what; I'll get some sleep if you do."

Mara was too tired to argue with that. "Done."

"I'll see you at the gym then?" Luke asked as they exited the diner.

"The one at my building has private rooms." Mara offered. "Perfect for our sessions."

"Not if you want to include lightsaber sparring in those lessons." Luke pointed out.

"True. We can move to the larger halls for that." Mara decided. "Meet me at 20:00 hours?"

"I'll be there." Luke said. "Oh, and Mara?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Mara grimaced wearily. "Don't thank me just yet, Skywalker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three****:**

Luke stopped by Leia's home before he returned to his own quarters, and knocked softly on the door. It was early morning, with the sun up, but he knew the Solo children usually slept until at least 09:00.

The door opened to reveal Han Solo, who glared at him for a moment before he stepped aside.

"I hope you've had a chance to clear your mind." Han groused. "Leia's been in a fit since you hung up on her."

Luke sighed. "Where is she?"

"Right here."

Luke turned to see Leia standing nearby with her arms crossed over her chest. He stepped toward her.

"I am sorry for overreacting." Luke began. "And I will be attending the Ball; I just wanted to make sure that you and I are okay."

Leia narrowed her eyes, while Luke stood his ground.

"What made you change your mind?" she pressed.

"A talk with a friend." Luke admitted.

He could feel both Han and Leia's curiosity perk at that, but he did not feel like telling them about his night with Mara. The last thing he wanted was to place his best friend in his sister's crosshairs.

_Is she only a friend, Skywalker_? Luke asked himself.

He shook his head. This was not the time or place for self-reflection.

Finally Leia looked away with a tired sigh.

"No Luke, I should apologize. My comment was out of bounds." Leia closed the distance between them and embraced him cautiously. "I'm sorry. I just want to see you happy."

Luke tightened his hold on his sister, and kissed her head. "I know, and I love you for it. But please, let me make my own decisions."

"I guess I do have a tendency to baby you." Leia admitted softly.

Luke released her, and nudged her shoulder affectionately. "Hey, it's what siblings are for, right?"

She smiled at his attempt at levity. "I suppose."

"I'm going to head home now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Luke."

"Love you too sis."

Luke patted Han on the back on his way out, and received a nod in return. A small smile played across Luke's features. All was right with Han and Leia. This day was shaping up to be a good one.

**00000**

20:00 came sooner than Luke had hoped, and he was waiting just inside the front doors to the gym. He felt the anticipation build, and made an effort to keep his feelings in check.

Private lessons with Mara! How much better could this day get? Luke felt a lopsided grin sneak past his defenses, and try as he might, he couldn't quite wipe it off his face.

His attention was drawn by a pair of men practicing hand-to-hand combat. Luke watched with interest as the taller man jabbed his companion with a right hook, followed by a left jab, and then dodge away from the counter-strike.

The smaller man made up for his miss by sweeping a leg through the other man's the ankles, dumping him to the ground where he held him down for a count of three.

"I've seen better."

Luke nearly jumped, having been too caught up in watching the display to notice Mara's arrival. He turned to see her wearing a dark green jumpsuit that fit her curves quite perfectly. She definitely had a dancer's lithe figure!

Luke caught himself, and tried to keep his embarrassment in check for fear that she'd be angry at him for looking too closely. He did not want to jeopardize their agreement by gawking at her like a school-boy.

"You ready?" Mara asked him.

Luke nodded. "Lead the way. Would you like to go first or shall I?"

"Why don't you begin class first, Master Skywalker, since this was your ingenious plan?" Mara said with a devious smile.

Luke returned the grin without qualms. "Sounds great. What would you like to work on first?"

"I think I would like to hone my levitation skills." Mara answered. "Force knows that's a real weak point for me."

"Alright. Maybe we could get you to try floating meditation too: it will help your focus in both meditation and levitation." Luke offered. "Once you are more comfortable with basic levitation that is."

"That would be fine." Mara agreed.

They found an unoccupied room where they could practice uninterrupted. Luke set up a small assortment of objects on the sole table, ranging in size from a small piece of fruit to a rather large and heavy medicine ball.

"Okay, let's start with the small fruit." Luke said. "Visualize it in your mind, and then picture it coming to your right hand."

Mara took a cleansing breath to clear her mind, and then held out her right hand, palm up. She pictured the small yellow fruit, and felt it in the Force. Next she envisioned the food floating across the short distance toward her.

Moments later she felt the satisfying weight of the object in her palm.

"Perfect!" Luke congratulated. "Now, move the hand-weight."

Mara pictured said object following the path of the fruit, and again was successful. She couldn't help a triumphant smile from forming on her face. But it quickly faded. Small, lightweight objects were of course going to be easy to manipulate.

Mara opened her eyes to see Luke smiling at her.

"Very good, Mara." he said. "Okay, let's try the medicine ball."

Mara bit her lip, but closed her eyes and pictured the object lifting off the table. She gritted her teeth, and peeked an eye open to see the object wobble slightly, but it did not leave the table.

Mara blew out a breath and stopped, lowering her hand. "Why is it always harder with heavier objects?" she asked curiously.

"Because they require more focus, more trust in your ability to move them." Luke replied. "It was the same with me when I was on Dagobah. When my X-wing sank further into the swamps there I tried to retrieve it, but failed. It wasn't until Master Yoda did it that I really started to believe what I was capable of."

"You're not going to ask me to lift a ship are you?" Mara quipped, only half-joking.

Luke's mouth tugged up in a smile. "Not right now, but perhaps for a final levitation test."

"Test?" Mara repeated warily.

"Of course." Luke answered unabashedly. "Tests are an important part of the schooling process."

Mara lifted a brow. "Remember that when we start learning the more complicated dances, Farmboy."

Luke winced. "Right. Well, fair's fair I guess."

"That's right."

They shared a laugh, and then Luke gestured to the ball. "Alright, quit stalling. Go again."

Mara sighed to herself, but acquiesced. She blew out a steadying breath, and this time kept her eyes open. She reached out with the Force and grabbed the ball. With an effort she lifted it from the table, and as it started slowly toward her, it dipped more than once. A sweat broke out on her forehead as Mara exerted more attention and effort into getting the task done.

Mara almost had it to her hand when a loud bang against the wall made her jump, and the ball _thumped _solidly to the floor.

Mara let out an irritated growl. "Shavit."

Luke shook his head. "You almost had it. Maybe we should work on split-attention exercises too?"

"Obviously." Mara snapped, irritated at her jumpiness.

Luke took it in stride, and simply gestured to the ball, returning it to start position.

"Again, please."

Mara repeated her maneuvers, and this time got the ball to her waiting hands without more than one dip. When it settled firmly into her grasp, she let out a triumphant hoot.

"Great job, Mara!" Luke applauded her. "Okay, new levitation technique. Sit on the floor, please."

Mara did as he asked, somewhat taken aback by his manners. She wasn't used to her instructors asking instead of ordering her to do things. This fact alone made her more willing to cooperate without much fuss.

Luke brought over several remote droids used for blast-deflection training, and arranged them in a circle around her. Mara frowned at him.

"Am I going to deflect the shots sitting down?"

"No. The remotes will remain deactivated for this." Luke answered, sitting cross-legged a short distance before her. "I want you to start with one remote, levitate it and hold it in place. Slowly, when you feel confident, levitate a second, and then a third and so on. Keep going until you either have all five remotes in the air and held steady, or you need to stop."

"I see. And how long will I hold them in the air once I am done with all that?" Mara inquired.

"For a few moments at least." Luke replied. "Let's just see how many you can manage for now. Once you have them all in the air we will work on holding them, and then lowering them one by one as you lifted them."

Mara nodded and took a few breaths. She centered herself in the Force, and reached out with her mind to the remote in front of her. It was lighter than Mara had expected it to be, and she found it easy to get the first one into the air. She held it firmly in place, and then tentatively reached for the next remote clockwise.

The first remote wobbled slightly, and Mara paused to regain her firm hold on it. Only then did Mara return to the second droid. It lifted slowly but surely into the air to reach the height of the first.

Mara felt elation sweep through her, and the sensation caused her focus to slip enough to almost drop the objects.

Mara cleared her mind and steadied her emotions, and then continued the exercise. She held the two floating remotes and reached for the third. This one was trickier, because she was not used to levitating multiple objects like this.

"You're doing well, Mara." Luke's voice was soft, but firm. "Trust in the Force, and in yourself."

Mara didn't reply as she grabbed the third remote and it wobbled precariously into place with the first two. She gritted her teeth, feeling more sweat roll down the center of her back, almost tickling her.

The three remotes wobbled as soon as she got the third in place, and Mara was forced to concentrate on keeping them in the air. Mara's focus began to drift as she became aware of her body trembling ever-so-slightly with the effort she was putting forth.

She also realized that she forgot to eat dinner, and her stomach began to protest the lack of food. Mara wrenched her attention back to the task at hand, and _almost_ dropped the three droids.

Mara regained her focus, shoving out everything except for the droids. Almost immediately the remotes stood still in her refocused grasp. Mara allowed a small smirk of satisfaction before she reached for the fourth remote.

To her genuine surprise, Mara was able to lift it with no problems and soon she had four out of five remotes hovering just above head-height.

"Excellent. One more." Luke prompted in his teacher's voice.

Mara nodded once in acknowledgement. Reaching out one more tendril of Force energy, Mara located the final remote and grabbed hold. When she pictured it rising, it at first did nothing, and her concentration between the four floating remotes and the one on the ground began to slip precariously.

All four floating remotes wobbled, and Mara finally could contain them no longer. Four remotes came crashing down despite her efforts to halt their progress, and Mara blew out a frustrated sigh before lying back, breathing heavily.

"That was very good, Mara." Luke's voice broke through her haze of self-reproach.

"But I failed the task." Mara said, sitting up so she could see him better.

Luke shook his head. "No. Your task was to lift as many as you could handle. Four of five is impressive, especially for the first attempt."

Mara shook her head. "But it's not 100%."

Luke nodded. "True, but that is not the point of today's lesson."

Mara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Luke offered a knowing smile. "Today is more about showing you that you _are _capable. And that if you believe in your ability to use the Force, and if you trust the Force itself, all things are possible."

Mara was doubtful, but he was the teacher in this so she decided to take his word for it.

"Let's call it a day, shall we?" Luke offered.

"Alright. Dance lessons in the morning then?" Mara offered.

"I look forward to it." Luke replied. "But first, how about we feed you? Your stomach seems to think that it's being neglected."

Mara grimaced. "I can't cook worth a lick."

"I can, and would be glad to impart my culinary know-how if you are interested." Luke told her.

"Ah… two-to-one odds, now, is it Skywalker?" Mara asked. "That wasn't part of our deal, you know."

Luke shrugged. "I really don't mind if you don't."

Mara cocked her head, taking in her friend in a new light. Was this a new side of Luke she hadn't noticed before? Or was he just pulling out all the stops to try and impress her?

Her stomach chided her not to be so picky at that moment, and she made up her mind to trust him. This was Luke, and she knew he would never take advantage of her or their friendship like that.

"Alright, but I must warn you: I can't even scramble an egg without it bursting into flames." Mara said.

At this Luke chuckled. "Well then, it's a good thing Artoo has a built-in fire extinguisher."

Mara punched him in the arm, eliciting more bouts of laughter from her companion.

"Don't try your luck, Skywalker." she chided. "And don't think this will make me go soft on you during dance class either."

"Yes Ma'am." Luke said with a salute as he rose to begin gathering their things.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four****:**

"Would you like to stop by your place first?" Luke asked as they exited the gym.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Mara answered.

"Alright. Why don't we stop by the market and grab some produce?" Luke gestured to the walkway.

"Are you going to carry that duffel around everywhere we go?" Mara inquired, uneasy with the stares drawn his way.

"Oh, yeah." Luke shrugged. "Well, we can go shopping tomorrow then, after morning class. I do have a few things we can make at my place."

"Sounds fine." Mara said, then did a double take. "Tomorrow?"

Luke glanced at her. "If you want to learn to cook, it's going to take more than one night, Mara."

She saw his point. "Alright. How do you want to work in the cooking lessons then?"

Luke pursed his lips. "We could alternate lunch and dinner?" he suggested.

Mara gave him a sideways look. "How often are we talking?"

"Um… I guess we should see how you take to the first night." Luke said sheepishly. "And if you want to continue after that, we can."

Mara found his embarrassment amusing, and allowed it to show. "You're fun to tease Skywalker, you know that?"

He shrugged. "It's just part of my charm." Luke quipped.

Mara laughed. "And oh so humble."

Luke jerked a thumb at his chest. "That's me!"

Mara just shook her head. About ten minutes later, Luke opened his door for her, and Mara walked in. She glanced around the sparse furnishings and even sparser decorum. The sitting room contained a couch, two chairs and a table, while the only decoration was a potted plant in the corner and a few family holos.

Mara did note the only other wall-hanging was a small tapestry of the Tatooine sunset. Mara studied it while Luke went to his office to put his bag away. It was quite a lovely piece, woven with small threads in desert tones. Tatoo I and Tatoo II chased each other over the horizon while the dunes seemed to stretch to the heavens in a vain attempt to touch the stars.

"So, in an effort to gauge your current skills, what _can_ you do in the kitchen?" Luke asked as he came back into the room.

Mara turned from her scrutiny to offer a sardonic smile.

"Well, let's see… I can boil water for caf… pour myself a bowl of cereal… I can get a cup of yogurt from the fridge without killing myself. Other than that… well, actually that's about it."

Luke shook his head. "Mara Jade; all those skills and you never learned your way around a kitchen?"

Mara placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry, but there were more important things on my mind than food all those years ago."

"How is food not essential to survival?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Says the man who lives off of ration bars on the go?" Mara shot back.

Luke held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, I concede the point, you win."

Mara lifted her chin. "Thank you."

The Jedi chuckled as he walked to the kitchen. "How about we just do something simple for tonight, since it's so late?"

"That sounds like a great plan." Mara agreed.

"Right." Luke said, looking through his cupboards. "How does biscuits and gravy sound? With a side of nausages?" he shot her a teasing look. "Maybe some scrambled eggs?"

Mara swatted him, which only served to yet again make him laugh.

"Keep it up, Skywalker." Mara warned. "Just remember who teaches class in the morning."

"Alright." Luke settled down and pulled out the supplies. "Okay, this one's really easy. You make the biscuits, and I will grill the nausages and make the eggs."

Mara looked dubiously at the box. "Are you sure about this? We could both end up in the med ward if you let me make food."

Luke gave her a look. "Mara, that's what we're here for, remember?"

"I'm having second thoughts now that the food is in front of me…" Mara confessed.

"Well, do you plan to eat tonight?" Luke asked.

Mara glared at him. "I can grab take-out on my way home." she huffed indignantly.

Luke shook his head adamantly. "Oh, no you don't. We will make a cook out of you yet, Jade. Besides there's no way I'm going to let you bow out before you at least try."

Mara sighed. "Fine."

Luke stood beside her as she read the box. He offered her the measuring cups and she scooped out the required powder, collected the necessary water, and then found two eggs.

"Um… how does one crack an egg without getting the shell in the batter?" Mara asked skeptically.

Luke took one of the eggs from her. "Like this. Gently hit it against the edge of the bowl, or the counter until a crack appears. Then you hold it over the bowl and carefully pull the edges apart, and drop the yolk and whites in."

He demonstrated, and then stepped aside to allow her to do it. Mara took the egg like it would shatter at her very touch. Luke did his best to keep a straight face at this new side of Mara Jade he'd never seen. He felt privileged in the next breath to be one of the few people who would probably ever see her like this.

Mara hit the egg twice before it looked split enough to open like Luke did. She held the egg over the bowl and pried the shell apart. Somehow it ended up crushing in her hand, and before she knew it, egg yolk and shell fragments were running through her fingers.

"Ah poodoo!" Mara cursed. "Now we'll have to start over!"

Luke placed a hand on her arm. "Not so fast. We can pick the shell pieces out."

Mara offered a strained look, but followed his lead in searching out the hard shells from the batter.

"There, see, disaster averted." Luke told her once they finished. "Now mix it all up."

Mara did as he said, and soon she had a sticky mass of batter in the bowl.

"Is this what it's supposed to look like?" she asked suspiciously.

Luke nodded, bringing over a baking pan. "Yes, these are called drop biscuits, my favorite for this recipe and by far the easiest to make."

"Oh. So what's the next step?"

Luke indicated the pan in his grasp. "Get your hands dirty!"

"What?"

"Go on; use your hands to drop medium balls of dough in a line on this pan. It'll be fun, trust me." Luke encouraged.

Mara was beginning to wonder if her friend had a screw loose, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Halfway through, Mara had to admit that getting her hands messy in the dough _was_ a lot of fun.

_Who'd have thought?_ She asked herself.

Luke placed a few nausages in a pan while she worked, and turned in time to see her looking at her hands in wonder. Luke saw the mischievous glint in her eye, and felt his heart flutter. Then she met his eyes.

"Um…" Mara blushed, dropping her gaze. "I need to wash up."

Mara quickly washed the excess dough from her hands, and grabbed a nearby towel. "So what now?"

"Would you mind putting the biscuits in the oven?" Luke asked as he turned the meat. "We need to start the gravy."

Mara placed the pan in the oven and set the timer according to the box directions, feeling a surge of pride.

_Wait until they come out un-burnt to celebrate, Jade._ She reminded herself.

"Would you like to help with the gravy now?" Luke asked as he took the nausages from the pan.

"Show me how."

Luke did show her how to make gravy, and Mara realized at one point in the process how close they were standing, but Luke didn't seem to notice as he instructed her. Mara swallowed, wondering why she wasn't freaking out about his close proximity like usual.

Finally the gravy was prepared, and Luke brought out a few more eggs.

"Time for some more practice." he grinned.

Mara groaned. "Do you really feel like picking out eggshells again?"

Luke shrugged. "It wasn't all that bad. Come on, the more you do it the easier it will become."

Mara knew she wasn't going to win this so she took her own advice from that morning and just went with it. To her delight, only one egg crushed in her grasp, but she managed to contain the shell fragments.

"There, you see?" Luke applauded. "You can do anything you set your mind to."

Mara looked into his eyes, wondering how she was so lucky to have such a friend as Luke.

She was saved an awkward moment when the oven signaled that their bread was finished. Mara found the oven mitt and took the finished product out. A smile split her face to find perfectly golden brown biscuits staring back at her.

"Those look amazing!" Luke said over her shoulder. "Everything's all set. Let's eat, shall we?"

Mara's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement, much to her chagrin.

"Right. Let's go."

They sat at Luke's small table, and delved eagerly into the home-cooked meal. Mara felt strangely comfortable as she tasted her creation.

_No, not just mine: Luke and I made this._ She admitted.

She quickly ate her fill, and Luke offered her the leftovers to take home.

"Mmm." Mara agreed. "I won't pass that up."

Luke smiled. "I'll get it all boxed up then."

As Luke took the food to the kitchen, Mara cleared the table, and started washing their dishes. Luke set the contained food aside and helped.

"So, how did you like cooking?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, it was quite enjoyable. Fun even." Mara allowed. "I never knew what I was missing. I will never take a home-cooked meal for granted again."

"Would you like to do this again?" he asked hopefully.

Mara did not miss his eagerness.

"What do you have planned to cook for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see. I have a special dish in mind, but we will need to go to the market for the supplies." Luke told her. "So what do you say?"

Mara bit her lip. More home cooked meals sounded wonderful, and if Luke could cook like this and have it rub off on her, wouldn't she be a fool to deny that?

"Alright, I'm in." she decided.

They finished the dishes, and Luke handed her the food.

"Thank you for tonight." Luke said quietly. "I had a lot of fun."

Mara smiled warmly. "So did I."

Luke found his heart lifting at this rare open smile from the redhead.

_Stars she's even more beautiful when she smiles! _Luke thought.

"Good night, Luke." Mara said as she walked out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Mara."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five****:**

"Um… where do I put my hands again?" Luke asked as he stood before Mara.

Sunlight filtered through the overhead windows as the star continued its rise into the sky. The way it caught Mara's red-gold hair made it glow just right, making her look to Luke like an angel. He tried to focus on her teaching rather than her beauty as she gave him a sour look.

"One on my waist, the other holds my hand, Skywalker." Mara explained.

Luke did as instructed, part of his mind marveling at the fact that Mara was allowing him to touch her at all, let alone like this. He gingerly placed his left hand on her waist while he captured her right hand in his own.

"Not so tight, Farmboy." Mara instructed, wiggling her hand in his grasp. "Relax, and enjoy the dance."

"Okay." Luke replied. "What's next?"

Mara nodded downward. "Watch my feet."

Luke observed Mara move her feet in the steps to the basic slow-dance. He had asked that their first session be an easing-in process since he was a novice. Mara had agreed on the condition that he didn't leave class until he had each dance down pat.

Luke had swallowed hard at that, knowing how harsh a task master his friend could be. But he had agreed; eager as he was to spend time with Mara.

So now he stood facing the red-head, watching her feet move, and trying to mimic her steps.

Luke gingerly moved his feet like hers and ended up stepping on Mara a few times.

"Blast it Skywalker!" Mara groused after the third time. "You weren't kidding about two left feet, were you?"

Luke grimaced. "I tried to warn you…" he defended himself.

Mara sighed. "Okay… let's try something else. Stand to the side."

Luke broke from their dance grasp, and stood to her left.

"Now, watch my feet again, and then mimic the steps." Mara instructed.

Mara again moved her feet in the correct rhythm and steps while Luke watched intently. Luke bit his lip as he glanced at his own feet and tried to reproduce her graceful dancing. He had to take it slow, but he eventually got the step pattern down correctly.

"Good, Skywalker." Mara announced, "Now, try speeding it up a bit."

Luke did as she said, and grinned happily when he didn't trip himself up.

"Alright!" he cheered when Mara called him to a halt.

"Yes, Skywalker, one dance move down, several to go." Mara snarked.

Luke glared at her. "Hey! It's more than I could do this morning!"

Mara smirked, and shook her head. "You're right: progress has been made. Ready to try the next part?"

Luke nodded. "What's that?"

"Dancing in front of me, instead of to the side." she lifted a wry brow.

Luke sighed. "You may want to consider durasteel-toed boots before we do that."

Mara patted him sympathetically on his shoulder. "Luke, you aren't going to be dancing to the side of a woman when on the floor. She will be before you, in your arms for most of the dance."

"I don't want to hurt you again." Luke insisted, part of him in awe that she'd used his first name.

Mara snorted. "I think my feet will live."

Luke wasn't so sure, and it must have shown, because she shook her head.

"Look, how about this. If you step on my feet too much, you can give me a foot rub when we get to your place." Mara offered.

Luke actually smiled at that. "Deal."

Mara waved him into position, and Luke gingerly complied.

"Can we take it slow for now please?" he inquired. "Like a moment ago?"

"Sure, but you can't dance that slowly in real life, Farmboy, unless you're doing the Corellian Rumba." Mara remarked with a chuckle.

"The what?"

"Corellian Rumba." Mara clarified. "It's a very slow and sensual dance. It's mostly performed at competitions, or between couples who are… um… _very_ close."

"Oh." Luke cocked his head, seeing something strange in her gaze at that last.

He decided to risk asking her about it.

"Have you ever danced it?" he inquired.

Mara's head shot up, her eyes briefly flaring, and he flinched noticeably. Then her gaze softened, and she shook her head ruefully.

"Not in real life, only in classes." she said softly. "I've always wanted to, but I haven't found anyone I'd feel comfortable dancing it with."

Luke mulled that over for a moment, wondering why he suddenly felt the burning desire to be Mara's first. Luke set to the instruction with a new passion, taking Mara by surprise. She eyed him strangely, no doubt picking up on the connection to her Rumba comment.

Two hours passed before Luke was leading Mara around the floor with natural grace, swaying her to the music she now had going. Luke smiled easily as they moved together, immensely proud of the fact that he hadn't stepped on his dance partner in over an hour.

As the music crested to the climax, Luke's gaze settled upon Mara's face and realized that she was glowing again. But this glow was a different radiance he hadn't ever seen before. It was the glow of someone living their passion, their favorite pastime. And Luke was proud and more than touched to be part of that.

He realized that this was Mara Jade being happy. Truly happy.

Luke took her out on his arm, twirled her and then drew her gently back in, catching her in his embrace once more. Their eyes met, and something passed between them, causing Mara to blush and glance away. But Luke's gaze didn't leave her face until the music stopped. He then released and bowed to her.

He straightened, and they stood in silence for a long moment before Mara's practical side stepped in.

"Great job, Farmboy. We'll make a dancer out of you yet."

Luke smiled. "Thanks for being patient with me. That was a lot of fun."

Mara returned the smile. "Yes… yes it was." she said quietly.

Luke glanced at the chrono. "Showers and lunch then?"

"I'll meet you at the front entrance." Mara didn't wait for a response; she simply spun on her heel and walked from the room.

Luke gazed after her, feeling a new shift in his view of this woman he called friend.

**00000**

Half an hour later, Mara was walking through a local marketplace with Luke. He smelled clean, something she realized she liked about him. Luke stopped beside a vegetable cart and picked through an assortment of Rodian potatoes.

"So, you can't give any hints as to what we're making?" Mara asked.

Luke glanced at her, holding aloft a few potatoes. "Sure. I'm making you my Aunt Beru's stew." He smiled wistfully. "It was my favorite dish of hers; she would make it a couple times a month."

"Sounds good." Mara observed.

"It was delicious, though no one can make it like she used to." Luke remarked.

"I'm sure she'd be proud that you are carrying on her recipes." Mara offered with a hand to his shoulder.

He offered a grateful nod before he turned his attention back to the vegetables.

"Would you pick a few carrots?' Luke gestured to the pale orange vegetables.

"Sure." Mara pursed her lips as she observed Luke continuing to scrutinize his chosen vegetables. "Do I have to be as picky?"

Luke gave her a sheepish grin. "I'm just making sure they are ripe." He selected two different potatoes, holding them up for her to see. "See how the one on the left has soft spots and lots of growth? This one would be fine for a garden sprout, but not for eating any longer. At least not for humans. The one in my right hand is firm to the touch and clean of many sprouts."

"Oh. How can you tell with carrots?"

"They will be crisp and not mushy or slimy to the touch." Luke answered.

Mara browsed the carrots until she had found a few good looking ones, and handed then to Luke to put in their basket. Luke then selected an onion and took her to the greens section.

"Okay, these are herbs and spices." Luke explained, gesturing to the cart loaded with various plants. "They are used to accent and add flavor to a dish. They can be used fresh or dried, but they tend to deliver the most flavor when fresh."

"Yes, Farmboy, I know what they are." Mara remarked sarcastically.

Luke lifted a brow, and picked up a sprig of something. "Alright then, what's this one?"

Mara sighed. "I meant that I know they are herbs. I just don't know what their names are or what dishes they are used in."

Luke smirked.

"Shut up, Skywalker." Mara growled.

He chuckled, and placed the herb in his basket. "That was Nabooian thyme. And these," he held up a small bag of pale green leaves to add to the basket as well. "Are fay leaves from Dantooine."

Mara nodded.

Luke led her to the meat counter where he selected a bantha steak and had it wrapped. The Devaronian set to work as Mara leaned against the counter.

"Bantha meat?"

Luke nodded. "It's an integral part of her recipe. We _did_ live on Tatooine remember?"

Mara snorted laughter and changed the subject. "What will we work on in Force training tonight?"

"I think we should continue levitation." Luke answered as he accepted the wrapped bantha steak from the clerk. "Try the remote exercise again."

Mara grimace, not wanting to relive that humiliation: but he was right. She needed to beat this weakness.

"That's fine."

They paid for their food and walked leisurely back to Luke's apartment. Luke glanced at her as they walked along.

"Can I ask you something?"

Mara looked to him, sensing that he was slightly nervous. Curiosity getting the best of her, Mara nodded.

"What is it about dancing that makes you so happy?" he asked quietly.

Mara's step faltered. "What?"

Luke shrugged. "When we were dancing, you just looked so happy, at peace. I was just wondering what you liked about dancing."

"Oh." Mara remarked. She fell silent for a long time, contemplating her answer while Luke waited patiently.

"I guess…," she began before loud cries of 'Uncle Luke!' interrupted them.

Luke spun, bag of groceries still in hand as three little children slammed into his legs. Luke almost lost his balance, and Mara steadied him, taking the bag from him.

Luke knelt down and hugged Jaina, Jacen, and little Anakin Solo.

"Hey guys!" he said warmly. "What are you doing out?"

"Daddy took us to the zoo!" Jaina said happily.

Mara looked the way the kids had come to see Han Solo making his way over, trademark lopsided grin on his face.

"Solo." Mara greeted.

Han inclined his head toward her. "Hey Jade."

Luke stood as the Solo kids released him. Jaina turned to Mara.

"Hi Miss Mara." She said with a shy smile.

"Hello Jaina, it's nice to see you."

"What is that?" Jaina pointed to the bag in Mara's grasp.

"Oh, just some food."

Han lifted his brow. "Did you guys go _shopping_ together?"

Luke nodded, while Mara glowered.

"Skywalker is teaching me to cook so that I can eat more than ration bars on my longer supply runs." she said a bit tersely.

Han didn't take offense, instead nodding his head. "I can understand that. If it hadn't been for Chewie, I'd have been in that same boat. I learned to cook from that big Furball."

Han steered his children away, then abruptly turned back.

"Hey, how about you guys do dinner with us some night?" he offered, then winked at Mara. "You could show off your new skills."

Luke glanced at Mara, who looked uncertain.

"Well…," Mara pursed her lips.

"Tests, Mara." Luke bantered playfully.

Mara glared daggers at him. "Fine. Why don't you guys come over to Luke's the day after tomorrow. Luke can school me in some big feast, and we can critique not only my cooking ability but Luke's teaching."

Han glanced between the Jedi and the Trader, noting something was there. "Sure, sounds great guys. See ya then."

Han herded his children away after they each hugged Luke goodbye.

"That's it; we're not taking it easy next class." Mara groused, walking away stiffly.

"Oh, come on Mara." Luke soothed as he caught up with her. "It won't be that bad."

Mara turned an icy stare on him. "You know I'm not comfortable cooking Luke. This was supposed to be for fun."

Luke risked placing a hand on her arm. "Mara, this is my family we're talking about, not a five-star food critic."

Mara sighed. "I know. But I hate being put on the spot like that."

Luke showed her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of that."

She shook her head, thinking. "No, this might be a good thing."

Luke cocked his head. "Yes?"

She expected the next words to feel like sandpaper to her throat, but to her surprise they came out rather easily.

"This could help me step out of my comfort zone a little." She admitted.

Mara wondered if the acceptance flowing from her companion was what had made that confession easier.

She realized that a lot of things were becoming easier with Luke around… and to her surprise, she found that she really didn't mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six****:**

"Okay, first wash the vegetables, and then we will cut them up." Luke told Mara. "I'll get the meat ready to go in the stewing pot."

Mara put the food in the sink and began to rinse the dirt and grime from the vegetables, using her fingers to rub off the obstinate spots of dirt that needed more encouragement. By the time she was finished, Luke had the meat cut and ready to be placed in the counter-top cooker.

"Alright. Now let's cut them up."

Luke handed her a knife and grabbed one for him. He took one carrot and one potato, and showed her how to cut them.

"Take the potato in one hand, hold it with your fingers, and slice it lengthwise. Then cut those halves lengthwise again; next use the knife to cut the quarters into small cubes. Not too thick, because thicker cubes of raw potato take longer to cook." As he spoke he demonstrated. "As for the carrots, you simply cut off the greenery, and then a little of the other end. You can either slice it as a whole carrot, or cut it in half and then cut the pieces. I find the former way easier. Carrots tend to roll on me if I try to get fancy with the knife-work."

Mara found that with her already great skill with blades that this chore was easy for her to master. Luke nodded approvingly when only a few short minutes later, Mara had all five potatoes and four carrots ready for the pot.

Luke set aside her piles of vegetables and held up the onion. "The final vegetable. Let's see if Mara Jade doesn't cry over this one."

Mara offered a confused look, to which he simply grinned and handed her the food.

"Cut off the end with the tuft, then peel the skin and first layer off." he instructed.

Mara did as he asked, and soon found her eyes burning.

"What in space?" she muttered, wiping at her face with an arm.

Luke chuckled. "The downside to onions: their fumes cause the eyes to burn and water."

Mara glowered at him, but the effect was ruined by the wavy effect of the moisture buildup and she had to leave the kitchen. Luke finished cutting the onion while Mara attempted to blink away the moisture.

She was just about to rub her eyes with her hands when Luke abruptly appeared and grabbed the limb.

"No. Don't touch your eyes until you wash the oils from the onion off your hands." he warned, leading her to the refresher. "I promise you do not want to get the oil in your eyes. I made that mistake once, and will never repeat it."

Mara allowed him to help her wash up, strangely enjoying the sensation of someone washing her hands for her. She frowned to herself, wondering at the strange thought.

Finally, Luke brought wet fingers to her eyes and Mara jerked back, startled.

"Sorry, but I've found that splashing cool water in your eyes helps with the burning." he explained.

Mara relaxed, and found that he was right; the cool water did decrease the burning in her eyes. Finally she was able to blink them open without them watering or burning horribly.

Luke was looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mara, that wasn't a nice trick to play."

Mara punched him - hard- on the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again, Skywalker, or you will feel a lot more than a right hook to the bicep."

Luke nodded, rubbing his sore arm. "The food will be ready after we finish class tonight."

Mara blinked in surprise. "Wait, what?"

"Stew is a slow-cooked meal, Mara. But believe me when I say it is well worth the wait."

Mara sighed, feeling her stomach twist with hunger. "Okay, so what are we eating for lunch then?"

Luke smiled, and led her to the table where a bag of still steaming food rested. "I asked Artoo to get some take-out for us since we were making a meal already."

Mara was too worn out to care if the meal was home-cooked or not. They sat down together and proceeded to eat the food.

They talked about Mara's trading and Luke gave her an update on the Academy while they ate.

When they finished, Luke cleared the table. "What would you like to do now?"

Mara felt her eyes droop. "I could go for a nap."

Luke nodded. "Can I walk you home?"

Mara nodded. "That would be nice, I'm not sure I could make it home by myself at the moment."

Luke looked at her in concern. "Are your eyes still bothering you?"

Mara blinked. "A little."

He frowned. "Mara, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Mara placed a hand on his arm. "It's fine. Hey, didn't you say something about a foot-rub this morning?" she yawned.

Luke chuckled. "I did."

"Come over and give me one?" Mara asked.

He sat back, taken aback by her suddenly friendly demeanor. This was not like her to be so… relaxed, and off guard. Despite his surprise, Luke decided that he enjoyed this different part of Mara Jade.

"If you want me to, I will. Or you could rest on my couch." Luke offered.

Mara thought about it. "Fine, thank you."

She went to the couch and made herself comfortable. Luke was surprised to see her out cold seconds later.

He chuckled softly and left her to rest, letting the foot massage wait till later.

**00000**

That evening, Mara did much better with the levitation, and found she was able to lift all five remote droids this time. Satisfied, Mara held the remotes in the air without issues.

Luke looked on in pride. "Very well done, Mara."

Mara smiled triumphantly. "How long do I hold them?"

"After a moment I'd like to see you lower each one to the ground. Start with the last one you picked up, and wait a full minute between each remote." Luke answered.

Mara did so, lowering the first remote easily, and counting out a minute till the second. She continued this until all five remotes were returned to their starting positions.

Luke smiled widely. "I knew you could do it. Very good!"

Mara breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the medicine ball she'd had trouble with the night before, and brought it to her without any problems. Thinking that she wanted more of a challenge, Mara noticed Luke from the corner of her eye, and allowed a mischievous glint to shine in her eyes. He discerned this and did a nervous double-take.

Mara grinned sweetly, and proceeded to pick him up via the Force. Luke looked about him in surprise and then shrugged, accepting her move.

"What's the matter, Farmboy?" Mara teased. "Afraid I'll drop you?"

"Not on accident." Luke shot back good-naturedly.

Mara laughed at that: Luke knew her all too well. Mara stopped laughing abruptly with that stray thought. Luke wobbled precariously, and he started, but to his credit did not interfere with her hold.

Mara lowered him to the ground and rose, pacing to the window. Luke stood, frowning.

"Mara, are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident.

Mara hugged her arms about her waist. "Yeah." she answered absently.

Luke didn't look like he believed her, but as he opened his mouth to protest, something in her stance staved off his objection.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he offered instead.

Mara froze, indecision warring within her. Luke _did_ know her, she thought. He knew her better than anyone, and he never once tried to take advantage of her, or their friendship like many men she knew would have done.

And though she wasn't ignorant to the fact that he'd instigated these classes in an effort to be closer to her, she was also privy to the understanding that wasn't he doing it to get her into his bed. He genuinely enjoyed being with her, even when she was a pain in his backside. And he liked her, she understood. He liked her for who she was, and accepted her without qualms.

But how much did he truly like her? And did she return the feeling?

Out of nowhere, Luke's question from that afternoon broke through the haze of her mind.

_What is it about dancing that you love so much?_ Those weren't his words exactly, but that was what he'd meant.

Mara turned to Luke, who was quietly supportive, and marveled at how well he could read her needs. There was something she did need right now, one of the reasons she truly loved dancing.

"Dance with me?" Mara whispered.

Mara felt his galvanization at her request. She expected him to shoot her down, make some excuse as to why that wasn't a good idea, but instead Luke offered his arm as she'd taught him.

Mara looked at him, taken aback, and Luke waited with a kind smile. Mara took the proffered limb, and they walked to the center of the room. Luke took her into starting position, and waited for her to get set.

Mara met his gaze uncertainly, and Luke started the dance. He led her slowly, gently about the floor, his eyes never once leaving hers. Mara swallowed hard, feeling her heart beating erratically.

She wasn't used to such emotion, and she didn't know what emotions she was feeling at the moment. But she also knew she could lose herself in the moment of the dance, and be free.

So she did just that. Taking a nervous breath, Mara moved closer and shifted her arms around Luke's neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke stiffened for a heartbeat, unsure, but quickly recovered and rested his head against hers.

Mara felt safe in his embrace, and she wondered why that was. Confusion rippled through her, and Luke pulled back to gaze at her again.

"Mara?"

She stepped away from him abruptly, overcome. She breathed erratically, and Luke's concern continued to mount until Mara finally panicked. She bolted for the door, leaving a very confused Luke behind her.

"Mara!"

But Mara ignored his call, racing home as fast as she could without drawing unwanted attention. As soon as she arrived, she slammed the door shut and locked each bolt, then slid to the floor, her back to the wall.

Burying her head in her hands, Mara wept bitterly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven****:**

Luke could only look on in utter confusion as Mara ran from the hall in a panic, instinctively knowing that he would endure bodily harm if he interrupted her right now.

Luke shook his head sadly and slowly gathered their things, realizing that Mara had left her belt behind. He walked slowly home, reaching out gently for Mara, but she was shielding heavily.

Unwilling to invade her privacy, Luke retracted the probe. He arrived at home to a delicious smelling stew and felt his stomach rumbling in anticipation. Luke took a shower before he went to the kitchen to prepare supper.

He glanced forlornly at his table, which he knew would seem empty and unwelcoming without the fiery red-head sitting there with him.

Luke had a thought, and grabbed a to-go dish he kept around. Filling it with stew, Luke grabbed a roll to go with it, and a bottle of wine. Placing the objects in a small basket with her belt lying atop it, Luke then went to his office and wrote a note on a piece of flimsi.

Minutes later, Luke walked to Mara's apartment. He arrived at the door and hesitated. She was still blocking him, but he could feel the sorrow radiating from her apartment.

Luke knocked on the door and waited. He received no answer, but knew she could feel his presence. Luke opened his mouth to speak, but shook his head helplessly and set the basket on the floor before her door.

He glanced back only once as he entered the turbolift and returned home.

**00000**

Mara felt Luke leave and breathed a sigh of relief. She sniffed, still sitting by the door, and paused. She breathed deeply, and frowned as her nose caught the strong aroma of food.

Mara stood and opened the door curiously. On the other side rested a basket… and her equipment belt. She grimaced, having forgotten she'd removed it during class.

Mara gingerly picked up the basket and glanced both ways down the hall to see it empty. She closed the door behind her and moved to her table. Opening the bin, Mara was surprised to find a large bowl of soup, piece of bread, and a bottle of Naboo wine.

And a note.

Mara picked it up and read the hand-written words.

_Mara,_

_I don't know what is going on, I only want to help. Unfortunately, I think that you prefer to do things alone. I'd really love to be there for you, if you need someone to lean on. You can come to me with anything, Mara; you _are_ my best friend after all._

_If you still want to do dance class tomorrow I will be in the usual room. If not, I have some exercises I can do. _

_Mara…I hope I didn't upset you last night. If I did something wrong, please tell me so I can fix it. I don't think I could stand to lose you… at all. _

_Anyway, I wanted to return your things, as well as bring you the dinner that is as much yours as mine. You helped make it, so you should eat too. Also, this stew has a special power, if you will. My aunt would make it whenever I was sick or feeling down. It will perk you right up. Please enjoy, and have a nice evening. _

_~Luke_

Mara sniffed over the basket and promptly removed the food and ate. She felt the stew settle nicely in her belly and she chased it down with some wine. She settled back in her chair, patting her full stomach happily.

Luke had been right, she mused. The stew did have magical qualities: she felt better already.

Mara felt unexpected tears well up in her eyes, and she swiped at them angrily. The tears reminded her of the onion trick Luke played on her earlier that day, and Mara felt the cold hard edge of vengeance settle in her stomach.

She would be at dance class tomorrow… and Luke would pay dearly for his prank.

A malicious smile slowly crawled across her face: time for a little shopping of her own.

**00000**

Luke stretched tight limbs as he waited to see if Mara would show up for dance instruction. He was still confused as to what exactly happened last night, but he was not going to press her too hard about it for fear of driving her farther away.

Luke felt his heart ache for her, even though he didn't understand what was wrong. What he did understand was that Mara was slowly but surely worming her way into his heart.

Or maybe it wasn't as slow a process as he'd thought. He already knew he cared for her, and would do anything for her. But over the course of this week, and perhaps even before that, he realized his feelings for the captivating red head were taking a turn for the deeper.

He was steadily falling in love with Mara Jade.

The only question was did she share such feelings?

Luke was deathly afraid that if he brought up such a subject there would be a repeat of the panic attack from last night, but on a larger scale. If he lost Mara, even just her friendship, he didn't know what he would do.

But another part of him was urging him to risk it. One of Lando Calrissian's favorite sayings came to Luke's mind then:

_The bigger the risk you take, the bigger the reward is likely to be._

Luke understood that perfectly. But it was a risk that could either be a positive or a negative… and Luke didn't know if he could survive the negative option from Mara.

The doors opened abruptly, cutting him off in his musings.

Mara strode through with Artoo-Detoo hot on her heels.

"Hey Skywalker, did you think I wouldn't show up?" Mara asked.

Luke studied her, recognizing something in her demeanor.

"Um…," Luke stammered, trying to get his brain to function again. "I wasn't sure, no. Where did you pick Artoo up from?"

"Your place, of course." Mara rolled her eyes. "Here Farmboy, get dressed for class."

Mara tossed a small bag at him, which Luke caught. Curious, he peeked inside… and promptly frowned. He pulled out a strange-looking green tunic and a pair of brown, skin-tight pants.

"Uh, Mara…" he began uncertainly.

He glanced at her to find her smirking smugly.

"Its ballet class today, Skywalker; the foundation of all dancers." Mara informed Luke. "Now quit stalling and change."

Luke blushed. "Do I have to wear these?"

"Yes." Mara snapped.

Luke sighed, and grabbed his Jedi robe before he went to the men's locker room to change. He walked in and to his relief found it empty. Luke quickly stripped out of his current outfit and donned the skin-tight pants and form-fitting tunic.

He spotted something else in the bag that he had no clue about, and decided he'd ask Mara when he returned. Luke heard the door to the locker room open, and to his horror he heard a very familiar voice.

"Yeah, I lost a bet to Leia and she told me I had to work out this morning and since our gym is full, I went h…" Han stepped around the corner, comlink in hand, and froze in shock at the sight before him, dropping the communications device.

Luke turned a bright shade of scarlet, and hastily donned his Jedi cloak. Han's mouth was still agape, and Lando's voice sounded from the device on the floor.

"_Han? You still there?"_

Luke quickly used the Force to deactivate the device before Lando could discover Luke's 'dirty little secret', and spill the news all over the galaxy.

Finally Han found his voice.

"Kid?" he asked incredulously.

Luke shifted his feet in extreme discomfort, and moved to brush past Han. Han allowed him to pass, but followed to Luke's dismay. When Luke walked through the door to the room he and Mara were sharing, Luke waited until Han was inside.

Using the Force to lock the door, Luke grabbed Han and pushed him against the wall.

"If you tell _anyone _about this…," Luke warned.

He was cut off as he heard sniggering behind him. Luke turned to glare at Mara.

"I suppose you are getting a good kick out of this?" he groused.

Mara had her hand to her mouth, but she couldn't hide her snickering. Luke noticed that her face was starting to turn pink from the effort to not laugh outright.

"Luke, what the hell are you wearing?" Han asked, finding his voice once more.

"I have no kriffing clue."

"He's wearing the traditional ballet ensemble for men." Mara supplied helpfully.

Han snorted with laughter. "Ballet?"

Luke groaned. "I am so happy I can provide entertainment for the both of you."

Mara snuck up behind him and pulled off his robe, revealing Luke's new outfit in full. Han finally could contain himself no longer and burst out laughing, rolling on the floor. Mara was right behind him, holding her stomach.

Luke sent a pleading look at Artoo, seeking sympathy there, but the little droid made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'don't look at me'.

Luke glared at his companions and crossed his arms over his chest. "If you are both done laughing, I'd like to get class over with."

Han and Mara picked themselves off the floor, and wiped tears from their eyes.

"Sure Kid, sure." Han frowned. "Wait, dance classes?"

Luke sighed. "Yes, Han… for the ball."

Han smirked, but to Luke's gratitude did not laugh again. "Wait till Leia hears about this."

"NO!" Luke all but shouted. "For the love of the Force, Han, _please_ do not tell Leia about this." Luke pointed to his outfit.

Han lifted an eyebrow.

"Please, Han. I… I would like to surprise Leia at the ball." Luke said quietly.

Han patted him on the back. "Alright Brother, you have my word."

"Thank you." Luke said, unlocking the door so Han could leave.

As soon as he was gone, Luke locked the door behind him again.

"Is that really necessary?" Mara asked.

Luke turned to her, and found her smirking as well, but there was also something else there. Luke cocked his head, thinking that he saw embarrassment in her gaze.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Mara glanced up, eyes slightly unfocused. She shook herself, and then blinked. "Yes, sorry. Let's begin."

"Oh, I wanted to ask." Luke retrieved the bag, and held up the tan pads with straps. "What are these for?"

"They go on your feet." Mara answered.

Luke nodded, and sat down. It took him a moment, but he got the footwear on, and stood back up.

Luke followed her to the bar on the far wall, where Mara instructed him to hold it with one hand. She showed him the foot and arm positions, and then took him through the basic exercises for the dance.

Luke was surprised how much like some of his Jedi focus exercises the moves were: slow and meaningful, meant to force the dancer to be patient and sure.

Mara had to force herself not to stare at Luke in his skin-tight outfit. She realized that she may not have thought this through when she'd purchased those particular pants. She commanded her eyes to remain focused on his face, and refused to allow them to wander of their own accord.

Finally she could stand it no longer, and she dismissed Luke to go change. He was out the door so fast she barely had time to blink. As soon as he was gone, Mara turned to the astromech droid she'd brought along.

"Did you get me what I asked for?" she asked the droid.

Artoo tootled and a datacard slid from a compartment on the droid's cylindrical body. Mara took the card and moved over to her duffle bag, where she retrieved her datapad and inserted the card.

Immediately Mara was rewarded with holos and even a recording of Luke Skywalker in ballet clothes and performing pliés. Mara laughed again, and jumped when an elbow nudged her in the side.

She had been so caught up in her findings that she failed to notice Luke's return. Luke happened to see over her shoulder as he sat down, and blushed again.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

Mara nodded, and showed him the pictures. "You looked really good Farmboy."

Luke looked at her in astonishment. Was that a compliment from Mara?

"May I ask what brought all this on?" Luke inquired. "Was it something I did last night? Is it why you ran off?"

Mara shook her head, looking away briefly. "No. Tonight was revenge for you not warning me about that stupid onion."

Luke grimaced. "Remind me never to prank you again, okay?"

Mara nodded once. "You'd best remember that."

He smiled, shaking his head before he sobered once more.

"Seriously though, are you okay? I don't know what went wrong last night, but if it was something I did, please forgive me."

Mara had trouble meeting his eyes, but deep down she knew he deserved an answer for that one. She turned away.

"I… I was just having some, um, emotional difficulty is all." she said softly.

Luke lifted an eyebrow. "No kidding. What set it off?"

Mara shook her head. "My thoughts."

Luke sighed in resignation. "Okay."

Mara felt a pang for not being up front with him, but she couldn't' just tell him outright how she really felt about him. She knew what had brought on her panic attack: she realized that she was falling for Luke Skywalker.

But she had no idea how to deal with those feelings. Because there was a part of her, a small part, but one that was slowly gaining ground that made her feel like she wasn't worth his love. She wasn't someone who could or should be loved. She wasn't pretty enough for him, nor did she think that she was his equal.

Luke could never see her as more than a friend… right?

_No… he deserves someone who can make him happy. _

"Listen, I promised Jaina I would take her with me to work on my X-wing this afternoon." Luke added. "So I won't be able to cook with you this afternoon. But I will be there for Jedi training."

Mara nodded. "Go spend time with your niece. I will see you tonight; I'd like to spar if you feel up to it."

Luke nodded. "That sounds very refreshing, actually. I will see you tonight, then."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight****:**

Luke felt the sweat roll down his bare back as he parried a blow from Mara's blue lightsaber. His green blade swept hers to the right, and Mara moved with the strike to keep her balance.

Mara ducked an overhead swing and thrust her blade into his midsection… or would have if Luke hadn't already dodged the strike. Luke came in on Mara's left, using his blade in a complicated series of maneuvers that forced his opponent to backtrack quickly in order to keep up.

Mara was a few steps from the wall when she gritted her teeth. Luke sensed the shift in her focus, and prepared himself for her counterattack. Mara came on fiercely, driving Luke backward with multiple hard strokes.

Luke ducked a low upper swing that would have taken his head off if this were live combat. He rolled back and out of the way when she drove her blade into the ground where his foot was moments earlier.

As Luke came out of his roll, Mara met him, driving her blade toward his right side. Luke deftly twisted the lightsaber hilt in his grasp and deflected Mara's attack, sending her wide right. She spun when Luke thrust with the blade to get under her defenses on the left, where she was overextended.

Luke leapt back to his feet, breathing heavy. Mara's chest heaved with the exertion as well, reminding Luke that they were on equal footing here. That was a fact that Luke appreciated immensely.

Having a competent and able-bodied sparring partner was a rare gift to Luke, and he reveled in any opportunity to pit his skills against Mara's.

Luke brought his blade in toward Mara's midsection, and she danced back a step, just out of reach of his blade's tip. While there, she touched the edge of her own blade to his in a playful kissing of lightsabers.

Luke grinned, nodding to her. "This was a great idea, Mara."

She smirked in response and came back at him, feinting left, only to drive her blade to the right at the last second. Luke managed to get his weapon up in time, but caught her blade at the base of his. Realizing that Mara had the upper hand here, and was about to disarm him, Luke abruptly dropped the weapon and grabbed her wrists.

Mara's eyes widened in complete surprise: Luke had never willingly dropped his weapon in the midst of a sparring match with her. When Luke's eyes glinted mischievously, and he pushed her backwards, Mara realized what he was doing.

Luke was switching from lightsabers to hand-to-hand sparring. Mara grinned happily: if Luke wanted to get his rear handed to him that was fine with her.

Hand-to-hand was her specialty, just as Luke's was lightsaber combat.

Mara dropped her own blade, and deftly twisted her right wrist from his grasp, and sent that fist at his midsection.

Luke zigged just out of reach and used her own momentum against her, pulling her to his side. Mara grabbed him and bent at the knees, heaving a great effort, but was successful in flipping him over her head.

Luke landed with a thud on the mat and blinked, astounded. He recovered quickly as Mara dove in for the kill. He brought his leg up and swiped it through her ankles.

Mara leapt over his limb and flipped away, giving Luke time to regain his footing. He came at her with a series of quick right hooks and left jabs with his fists. Mara blocked them with practiced ease, using her arms and palms.

She turned the tables by boxing him on the right ear, then thrusting her left fist into his ribs. Luke finally blocked her next attack, successfully parrying a series of fists aimed at his chest and face.

Mara ducked a swing to her head and jammed her shoulder into his torso, forcing him backward to keep his balance. Luke caught her elbow before it could connect with his ribs, and laughed in surprise when she compensated by stomping on his foot instead.

"Ow!" he chuckled.

"Come on, Farmboy, is that all you've got?" Mara jested playfully.

Luke grinned, and snaked an arm about her waist, which Mara simply used to flip herself over and back to where she began. Mara then came at him with another round of fists, and Luke caught her right hand in his left. Tugging her, he spun her round and stepped close, pinning her against him.

"How was that?" he asked into her ear.

Mara snorted and drove an elbow into his side, which Luke wasn't fast enough to dodge at point-black range.

He stumbled back, clutching his side, and Mara used the distraction to run at him. She jumped upon him, and wrestled Luke to the floor. Luke landed again on his back, and shook his head to clear it as Mara sat atop him, bringing her face close to his.

"Ha! You're getting better, Skywalker." Mara allowed. "But you should probably save the fist fights for me."

Luke's chest heaved as he half-laughed, half-coughed while Mara grinned at him, her eyes meeting his.

Luke's world slowed as the moment caught up with him, and he was suddenly taken away by the marvelous beauty of this woman. His breath caught in his chest as he gazed at the victor sitting over him… her lips tantalizingly close.

He gazed openly into her emerald eyes, captivated by their keen intelligence. And she stared right back at him; openly admiring him for what he thought was the first time.

Something _zinged_ between Mara and Luke, and she seemed to be trying to read him.

"Luke, I…" Mara began to whisper.

Luke lifted his head and gently placed a kiss on her lips. He felt Mara stiffen as she sat atop him, the two of them still locked in the ending position of their tussle.

When she didn't return the kiss, he pulled back, his sense of self-preservation returning. Mara's eyes were wide with shock, and Luke looked back at her fearfully.

_That's it Skywalker. You took the risk, and it blew up in your face... way to go._ He chided himself, watching as Mara touched a finger to her lips.

"Mara, please don…" Luke started to say, but was cut off as she lowered her head and planted her mouth gingerly against his.

It was Luke's turn to be taken aback, but he soon regained his wits and returned the gesture. His heart swelled, and his mind burst at the sensation of Mara's lips against his. She tasted like the sweetest bunch of zingleberries Luke had ever sampled.

Oh how soft and full Mara's lips were! And oh how _right_ it felt to touch them against his own!

Luke brought a hand to the back of her head, and he drew her closer, deepening the kiss. But just then Mara pulled away and flushed.

They were both breathless, but Mara looked like her practical side was kicking back in. She stood, brushing off her pants, and called her lightsaber back to her hand.

Luke lay still for a moment longer before he too retrieved his weapon and got to his feet.

"Um, that was my mistake, I'm sorry." Mara muttered, not meeting his gaze. "I'll see you in the morning, okay? I'm really tired, and want to take a long shower."

Mara turned and walked to the door before Luke could stop her.

Luke, however, was still entranced by her kiss. His lips tingled delightfully from the electric sensation of Mara Jade's mouth on his.

_Mara kissed me! _Luke thought ecstatically.

He would sleep well tonight, and Luke knew his heart would be singing all night long. But a sliver of doubt and confusion threatened to ruin the moment for him.

Mara had kissed him back, so why did she say it was a mistake? And why did she run off again?

_Idiot, you should have gone after her! _Luke scolded his immobile legs.

**00000**

Mara splashed her face with cold water once she was in her apartment. She looked at her reflection, trying to see what Luke obviously saw in her.

Surely Luke had a thing for brunettes? Callista and Gaeriel had both been brunettes, and they had been his most serious attractions.

Mara's red-gold hair was about as polar-opposite as one could get from that. She noticed her pale, freckled complexion and frowned. Surely she was too pale, due to the fact that she spent most of her days inside her ship?

She wasn't a woman who possessed a personality that knew how to deal with such emotions. She was too cynical, too harsh to love.

Wouldn't Luke be better off with a woman who would woo him? Mara wasn't love material, nor did she know anything about the subject. She kept herself secluded for just that reason: it was better not to try and never get hurt.

Or hurt someone else... like Luke.

But then, why had he kissed her so lovingly? Why had he gazed at her like she was the center of his universe?

Mara breathed heavily for a moment, and then felt her resolve harden.

No. She would not allow Luke to love her. She would continue their classes because she was a woman of honor, but that was it.

Never mind how complete she always felt in his presence… or how secure his embrace made her feel. His warm, strong, perfectly toned body pressed against hers…

Mara blinked as she recalled Luke's bare torso and arms during their sparring match. He was definitely a great-looking man! She would have to be blind to miss that.

She shook her head. Just then she remembered the upcoming dinner with the Solos.

Mara sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She recalled telling Luke that she wanted to step out of her comfort zone. Well, she would do just that.

Mara went to her computer and pulled up a recipe for a dessert. She scrolled through until one caught her eye: strizzleberry cheesecake with chocolate curls.

_Oooh yummy!_ Mara licked her lips simply from looking at the holo that went with the recipe.

Mara read through the instructions once and grimaced, but determined to not fail, Mara set to work. She wanted to impress a certain blond haired, blue eyed man, show him that she was learning.

**00000**

A new thought popped into his mind, and Luke picked up his pace as he made his way home. Mara's words from a few days ago were ringing through his head, and Luke decided he wanted to act upon them. He wanted to do something special for his best friend.

And if she didn't kill him for it, he hoped it would make her see just how much he loved her.

_I do love Mara, very much._ Luke told himself. _And I want to do this for her, if it's the last thing I do._

Luke entered his apartment, Artoo rolling in behind the Jedi. Luke sat his things down and promptly went to his computer terminal. He needed to do some homework before he could fulfill Mara's wish.

Luke opened the HoloNet and typed 'Corellian Rumba' into the search box. He was rewarded with photos, the history of the Rumba, and other links claiming to be able to teach the dance.

Luke opened a link from an official site, and watched as a man and a woman moved across the floor in what he could only describe as barely restrained love-making. Luke was shocked, not having realized just how intimate the dance really was.

_It's a very slow and sensual dance. And it is usually performed by couples who are… _really_ close. _Mara had told him.

Luke swallowed hard. He now knew the extent of the risk he was taking in wanting to perform such a dance with Mara. He was intending to dance with her at the Coruscant Grand Ball, but with this intimate a dance, was it better to do so privately?

Luke shook his head. _I will determine that then. Right now I need to learn the dance steps._

Luke spent the next hour watching various holovideos and intently reading multiple articles on how to perform the dance. Next he cleared a space in his office and followed a how-to holovideo, playing it over and over again until he was confident he could dance it without qualms.

A few times Artoo came in and warbled a question at him. But Luke was too focused to answer, so the little droid settled for bringing him a bottle of water.

When Luke finally settled into his bed, dead tired and sore, he only then noticed that it was two hours to sunrise. He groaned, realizing that he was supposed to be at Mara's dance class in three.

"Artoo?" he called.

The droid answered at once, rolling into the bedchamber.

"Wake me in two hours, and make sure I get out of bed, okay?" Luke instructed. "Whatever it takes, please."

Artoo warbled an affirmative, and the next thing Luke knew he was dreaming of kissing Mara again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine****:**

Mara tapped her foot impatiently, checking her wrist chrono for the third time. Luke was ten minutes late.

She was about to call it quits when the Jedi came bursting into the room, hair disheveled, eyes slightly blood-shot. Mara looked him over, taking in his weary appearance.

"You look like you were put through the ringer. You okay?" Mara asked.

"Yes, I just got caught up with some work last night." Luke replied. "I sort of lost track of the time."

"Don't forget about dinner tonight, Farmboy."

Luke placed his head in his hands and moaned. "Stars, I did forget!"

Mara chuckled. "It's okay. I have the recipe all planned out."

Luke lifted his head and scrutinized her. "How much sleep did _you_ get last night?"

"More than you obviously." Mara answered. "Come on, let's get started."

Luke moved to the center of the room with her. "What are we doing today?"

"The Alderaanian Waltz." Mara answered. "It's a classical favorite in ballroom dancing. You said you wanted to surprise your sister, right?"

Luke nodded, seeing where she was going with this line of thought.

"Well, she is from Alderaan, so it is only fitting that her brother learns the dance." Mara finished.

Luke smiled. "That's a great idea, thank you Mara."

Mara nodded once, and got down to business.

"Okay, stand to the side again, and watch my feet."

Luke did as she asked, and Mara gracefully took her feet through the surprisingly simple dance routine. He moved his own feet and found to his surprise that after a near week of dancing with this woman that he was picking things up faster.

_I'm sure last night helped tremendously too._ Luke thought with a smile.

"What?"

Luke glanced at the red head who was regarding him curiously.

"I'm sorry?" he queried.

"Why are you smiling?" Mara asked.

"Oh. I'm just having fun." Luke told her, which was true.

He really did enjoy this time with Mara. And he loved learning what made her happy and free.

Mara smiled warmly. "I know what you mean. By the way, I believe my answer to your question the other day was interrupted."

Luke frowned, trying to remember which inquiry she was talking about.

"You asked me why I love to dance, remember?" Mara went on.

"Oh, yeah." Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"Well, I love it because for that moment in time, I am truly free. I can express myself without words, and I can release frustration through vigorous routines, etcetera." Mara explained. "I get to just be myself for those brief minutes and it feels so _right_, so _good_."

Luke smiled warmly. "That sounds wonderful, Mara."

"It really is." she agreed softly. "But there are also those… magical… moments you can experience when dancing with someone special. It's like having a partner in crime, if you will."

"I would." Luke supplied gently.

Mara's head shot up, her eyes wide with surprise, before she shook herself out of her stupor and returned to her teaching.

At that point something clicked into place for Luke: he realized then that Mara was either uncomfortable with his affections, or simply not used to being appreciated. He could have kicked himself for not understanding that sooner, knowing as he did her background.

Mara would not simply be wooed by his love. She would resist it because for most of her life that was expected of her: do not form attachments.

Luke would have to be patient with this woman, and kind in his approach to her heart. He would need to tread carefully so as to not scare her off completely. And he also saw now that she did seem to want his affections, for why else would she keep coming back if she wanted nothing to do with him?

Sure she was honorable: if she said she would do something, she'd do it whatever the cost. But the thing that held her back from returning his care was her lack of self-confidence in her own ability to love or be loved.

Luke resolved then to do whatever it took to keep Mara by his side, and at the moment, it meant learning the Alderaanian Waltz.

Luke mimicked her footwork, then took her into the proper starting position for the dance, and waited for the music to queue. As soon as it began, Luke found himself searching for the beat. Once he had the timing down, he nodded to Mara and carefully led her about the room.

Luke only tripped up twice, but swiftly recovered, taking his companion into his dancer's embrace again. He held her gaze, opening himself to her via the Force enough to let her see how much fun he was having.

And to let her know he was having fun because of _her_.

Mara blushed, but to his delight, did not bolt from his arms this time. Luke smiled slowly, the grin growing as Mara relaxed in his arms.

Luke nudged her with the Force, and then winked before he closed his eyes. He felt Mara's curiosity pique, and then he heard her chuckle.

Luke soon realized that he was getting dizzy and had to stop, releasing her so he could get his bearings again.

Mara laughed. "That will teach you to close your eyes while ballroom dancing, Skywalker."

He chuckle despite himself. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Mara shook her head. "You've got it down, let's go start dinner preparations."

"Aye Master Trader!" Luke said with a salute.

They cleaned up their gear, and headed to Luke's apartment, where they dropped off their stuff. After that, Mara insisted that she needed to buy groceries for that evening's event.

Luke had an enjoyable time helping Mara select fresh Gungan squash, watched as she chose the potatoes this time, and lifted an eyebrow when she approached the cheese counter.

"I need a quarter pound of bantha cheese please." Mara asked the clerk.

Luke wandered toward the drink aisle as Mara waited for the order to be filled. He perused the selection out of idle curiosity until he felt a weight being added to the basket he carried.

Luke blinked at the multiple wrapped items she had placed inside.

"What's the other stuff?" he asked.

"You'll see." Mara replied. "I'm ready if you are."

They purchased their things and returned to the apartment where Mara immediately began preparations for the dinner party that evening.

"What would you like me to do?" Luke inquired as he entered the kitchen.

"Um…," Mara looked around her. "Well, I am making stuffed duck, served with mixed garden vegetables that are supposed to be steamed…" Mara consulted her datapad. "Oh, and scalloped Rodian potatoes with chives and bantha cheese."

Luke felt his mouth watering. "Wow, you're really pulling out all the stops aren't you? And will there be a dessert?"

Mara suddenly froze, one duck fillet in hand as she was preparing to cut and stuff it.

"Oh no!" she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Mara dropped the duck and quickly washed her hands. "I forgot something back at my place. I'll be right back."

Luke followed her to the door. "I can go if you need me to."

"No, thank you. I can manage." Mara waved away his help. "Would you mind washing and cutting the vegetables?"

"Of course." Luke watched her go, wondering what all the hurry was for.

He shrugged and set to work on the task she gave him. He was just placing the Gungan squash in a bowl to place in the fridge until it was time to steam them when Mara returned, carrying something under a towel.

Luke went to take it from her but she glared at him.

"Hands off, Skywalker." she growled. "You can't peek until I say."

Luke obediently removed his hands, and stood back. Mara placed the mystery item in the cooler, and then went back to work on the meat. Luke helped her by holding the fillets open so she could stuff them.

Soon the meat was in the oven, and Mara started making the potato dish.

Luke glanced at his chrono. "Um, we still have a few hours before everyone will be here. We can hold off on cooking the vegetables and potatoes now that they are prepped."

Mara nodded as she set aside her prepared dish. "Could I borrow your shower?"

"Help yourself. Do you need a change of clothes?"

Mara shook her head, lifting her duffle into the refresher with her. "No thanks, I came prepared for the evening."

Luke smiled, loving the fact that Mara was always so well organized. He admired her for her foresight.

The Jedi Master settled into his couch and grabbed his datapad to do some leisure reading while his friend cleaned up. He sniffed the air at one point, realizing how delectable the stuffed duck smelled.

Luke couldn't wait to taste Mara's cooking!

He heard the refresher door open, and Mara stepped out wearing a lovely pair of medium-brown slacks and a mint green blouse. She wore a simple pair of heels, and a gold braided chain about her neck.

Luke smiled appreciatively. "You look amazing, Mara!"

"Thank you." Mara said softly.

She joined him on the divan. "What are you reading?"

Luke showed her the datapad display. "It's a mystery novel called _'Overnight Express'_. It's actually quite good; you should read it too, if you like that kind of thing."

Mara read a small section of it before she nodded. "That does sound interesting; I'll have to find it for myself."

Mara returned the 'pad and Luke turned it off, setting it on the table by the couch.

"Would you like to watch a holo, or play a game?" Luke suggested.

"What game?"

Luke shrugged. "Whatever you want: I have a few board games I keep on hand for when I watch the kids."

Mara lifted an eyebrow. "I didn't take you for the board game type."

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "I enjoy the break from technology every now and then. Would you like to pick one out of the closet, and we can give it a go?"

Mara pursed her lips, and then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

She opened his hallway closet and discovered four different board games: _Garbage-chutes and Turbolifts_,_ Space Battleship_, _Zoo Life_,and_ Massassi Bricks_. 

Mara noted that _Massassi Bricks_ was a game where one stacked a tower of wooden blocks and tried to remove one piece at a time without bringing the whole structure down. Her eyes settled on _Zoo Life_ and she smiled.

Returning with her selection, she noticed Luke's smile broaden.

"Good choice. I always liked that game. You can have a family with as many kids as can fit in the vehicle if you choose the right cards or land on the correct square."

"But you play as animals, right?" Mara asked as she opened the box.

"Yes, the idea I guess is that some animals escaped the zoo to live normal lives." Luke shrugged one shoulder. "Strange, I know, but the kids get a kick out of it at least."

Mara and Luke teamed up to set the board and then they selected their chosen vehicles. Luke of course chose a nice looking speeder, while Mara went for a sleek looking luxury cruiser.

"You can go first." Luke offered, gesturing to the spinning wheel.

"Alright, let chaos ensue…" Mara murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten****:**

Forty minutes later found the Jedi and Trader dueling for superiority on the playing field.

"Ah! You can't do that!" Mara accused with a chuckle.

"Sure I can," Luke countered with a wide grin. "The card says to move ahead two extra spaces if I went to college."

Mara snatched the offending tag out of his fingers and read it. "Ah, fine."

Luke returned his playing piece to its position. Five minutes into their game, Luke had discovered how much fun Mara could be. She was loose and playful now, something Luke found heartening.

She also liked to win, and she wasn't exactly above playing slightly below the rules to make that happen. Luke found her strategy refreshingly fun, and he didn't mind one bit the banter it created.

"I do believe it to be your turn." Luke announced.

Mara spun the dial and was awarded with a move of seven spaces. She moved her cruiser which now contained a family of six miniature wampa figures. Mara read the text on her square and blushed faintly.

"What?" Luke leaned in to read it himself. "'You left your blaster at the park, the police thought it was a suspect weapon. Pay ten thousand credits.' Ouch."

Mara tossed the flimsi money into the ever-growing bank pile.

"So who'd you go after that time, Jade?" Luke jested, earning himself a mock-angry glare.

"How about the annoying thief who stole my very well-paying job and took it for himself?" Mara shot back.

Luke grimaced. "Uh… I was just doing what the game told me to."

Mara lifted a humored brow. "Do you always do what others tell you to do, Farmboy?"

Luke shot her a dirty look. "Hey! I am my own person, thank you very much."

Mara laughed. "Unless your sister wants her way."

Luke had to agree with that one.

He spun next, and moved three spaces, ending up one spot behind her vehicle with his family of four banthas.

"'Babysitter calls about sick child, pay five thousand credits.'" Luke shook his head. "I hope having children isn't this expensive in real life. Five thousand credits for a babysitter?"

Mara snorted. "Try ten thousand to convince the police I didn't do it."

"Or maybe it was to keep them quiet?" Luke couldn't resist.

Mara punched his arm mildly. "Watch it Skywalker."

Luke chuckled.

He glanced at his chrono and saw that they had been playing for some time now. "I think we should check on the food."

Mara nodded her consent and stood, stretching. "This game is kind of awkward at times, but interesting all the same."

Luke shrugged. "I like the random, off the wall things that happen in the game. It makes life interesting."

"Oh, Farmboy, you don't need help with that one." Mara winked at him.

Luke blushed, and led the way into the kitchen where their meat was just finishing cooking. Luke took the squash from the cooler and put it in the steamer while Mara swapped the meat for the potatoes in the oven.

Luke again checked the chrono. "I'm going to clean up now too, and then I'll help you set the table."

"Sounds good." Mara said.

Luke jumped in the shower, and quickly washed the day's grit off. He sighed contentedly as he toweled dry. Wrapping the linen about his waist, Luke went to his room and checked his closet for clean clothing.

He thought of Mara's ensemble, and grimaced, realizing he had very little to wear outside his normal black attire. He finally pulled out his one pair of grey slacks and a deep red tunic. He combed his hair, straightened the collar on his shirt and went back out to the common area to assist Mara.

He found her in the kitchen gathering the various dishes for the table. She glanced his way as he took a stack of plates to the table and then gave him a closer second look.

Luke noticed her scrutiny, and frowned.

"What?"

She looked him up and down, making him wonder if he forgot to zip his pants. He glanced down as casually as possible but saw nothing amiss.

"Wow, you look really nice, Luke." Mara finally murmured.

"Oh, thank you."

Mara chuckled, shaking her head. "I was beginning to wonder if you realized clothing came in more colors than black."

Luke shifted his feet, not answering. Of course Mara picked up on this, and had to ask.

"What is it?"

"Well… um, Leia kind of picked this out for me." Luke admitted. "But I rarely wear the outfit."

Mara smirked. "Well, I think you look very nice in regular colors and clothing. You should wear them more often."

Luke was floored by her comments, not used to such open compliments from his lovely companion.

He was saved a reply by the door-chime, indicating the arrival of their guests.

"I'll get it." Mara offered, leaving Luke to finish the final place settings on the table.

Luke heard the door open followed by the excited voices of the Solo children and the more subdued voices of their parents. Lastly he heard Chewie growl a welcome to Mara. Luke panicked for a heartbeat, having forgotten that Chewie was back from his trip to Kashyyyk.

He surreptitiously set a spot for the Wookiee before anyone could count the place settings, and breathed a sigh of relief as they all entered just after he completed his task.

"Uncle Luke!" Jaina and Jacen rushed to greet him, and he dipped down to grab them in a firm hug.

Anakin jostled for position in his arms, and Luke made room for him. He kissed all three children on their foreheads, and then pulled back.

"Look at all of you! You look a little taller than the other day." Luke winked. "What has your Dad been feeding you guys?"

"Lots of takeout when Mom's not home!" Anakin answered innocently.

Out of the corner of his eye Luke saw Leia shoot Han a look. Han merely grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

Luke released his niece and nephews. "Why don't you three go get washed up and find your seats?"

"Okay Uncle Luke!" they answered in unison before racing away.

Luke chuckled at their energy and stood to greet his twin.

"Leia, it's great to see you." They embraced, and Leia looked him up and down.

"Is that the outfit I bought you?"

Luke nodded.

"You look nice, Luke." Leia appraised.

"That's what I was telling him." Mara quipped. "I told him there are other colors out there besides black."

"There are?" Han asked with a mock-start.

The adults shared a laugh. Chewie grabbed Luke into a huge hug, ruffling the Jedi's hair.

"It's great to see you too, Chewie. How is your family doing?" Luke asked as the Wookiee set him back on the ground.

'_They are doing well, thank you Cub.'_ Chewie said.

"That is good to hear. Welcome back." Luke patted his friend on the arm.

At that moment the children thundered back into the dining room and settled themselves.

"Uncle Luke, sit by me!" Anakin pleaded, patting a chair next to him.

"Miss Mara, would you like to sit by me?" Jaina asked.

Luke and Mara both obliged and ended up sitting beside one another with a child on the left and right. Han and Leia sat next to Jacen while Chewie settled at the head of the table where his larger size would be better accommodated.

"Luke this looks amazing!" Leia said as the adults all helped to dish out the food.

"Actually, Mara deserves the credit here." Luke nudged Mara's shoulder. "I only helped with the cutting of the veggies."

"Oh that's right; I forgot Han told me you were taking cooking lessons from Luke." Leia turned to Mara. "I'm sorry."

Mara waved away her apology "No worries. I just hope there is enough to go around."

"I'm sure there will be plenty." Leia assured her.

"So, Mara, how do you like cooking so far?" Han inquired around a bite of stuffed duck fillet.

"Actually, I really enjoy it." Mara admitted. "It's sort of relaxing, and it's nice to enjoy a home cooked meal."

"Yes, isn't it?" Leia asked with a pointed look at her husband.

Han offered his best mock-offended look, and pointed to his chest. "What? I can cook. I just like to take it easy every now and then."

Leia snorted, but let the subject drop.

Jaina tugged on Mara's sleeve.

"Yes, Jaina?"

"Are you dating Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked quietly.

Her comment was obviously not soft enough, though, because all the human adults at the table abruptly choked on their various bites.

When everyone had gained their composure, Mara noticed Luke looking at her in an odd way, making her a little uncomfortable. Why was he looking at her like he wanted her to answer yes?

"Um… not quite, Jaina." Mara finally replied, looking at the young girl. "Right now we're really good friends, but we haven't gotten that far just yet."

Mara tried not to notice Luke's slightly crestfallen expression. He covered it up instantly though, to Mara's gratitude. She didn't want any more awkward conversations in front of the children.

"Oh. But you like him right?" Jaina pressed.

Mara looked down at her plate, this time _really_ feeling Luke's gaze. Leia came to her rescue, much to Mara's relief.

"Jaina, that's enough." Leia said firmly. "Leave Miss Mara be. She told you that she and Uncle Luke are friends."

"Okay." Jaina sighed. "Sorry."

"That's okay Jaina." Mara patted her shoulder.

Mara excused herself from the table, changing the subject. "I do actually have a surprise for all of you. Wait here please."

Mara disappeared into the kitchen. She paused at the door to the cooling unit and took a few steadying breaths. Jaina's innocent questions had invariably opened a can of worms for Mara, a can she had tried very hard to keep sealed.

No doubt Luke would want to grill her later on the whole debacle. She dreaded the end of the evening.

Gathering her composure when she felt the curiosity mounting at the dinner table, Mara took the towel-covered cheesecake out. She smiled when she saw that it was still in one piece and looked quite presentable.

It was with a well-earned grin of satisfaction that Mara re-entered the dining hall. She set the dessert on the table and sat down.

"Oh Mara!" Leia exclaimed as she leaned forward with interest. "That looks divine!"

Han and Chewie were already licking their chops, making Mara laugh. "You boys can quit drooling on the table and eat a slice."

"What kind of cheesecake is it?" Leia went on as Han sliced small portions for the children and then larger ones for the adults.

"I found a recipe for strizzleberry cheesecake with a topping of chocolate curls." Mara answered. "I wanted to test myself. Luke said trials are a big part of the learning curve, and I had some free time on my hands the other night, so I figured why not?"

Mara then noticed that Luke hadn't said a word since before she'd disappeared. She looked to him, expecting to see him still butt-hurt over her lack of response to Jaina. To her genuine surprise, he was simply gazing at her with open admiration.

Mara's gaze met his and she held it for a long moment. Then her less comfortable self caused her to look away and she proceeded to eat her cake.

They finished the dinner and as the kids took over Luke and Mara's game, the adults all pitched in to clean up. Luke and Han washed dishes while Leia and Mara put away the leftovers. Chewie settled in the front room with the kids.

"Dinner was wonderful Mara, thank you." Leia hugged her lightly.

"Well, I was lucky to have a great teacher." Mara said quietly as she prepared after-dinner drinks.

Luke looked over his shoulder at her and smiled before returning to his own conversation with Han. They chuckled about something, before Luke gasped and shot a small wave of rinse-water at his brother-in-law.

Han laughed harder while Luke blushed furiously. The Jedi glanced at Leia, who had her head cocked curiously and his face went a shade redder. Mara felt her own curiosity rise, but before she could question him, Luke pulled away from the sink.

"All done.' He announced loudly, brushing out of the kitchen.

Han grinned maliciously, and took Leia's arm. She handed him a glass and took one for herself.

"What was that all about?" Leia asked.

"Oh, nothing much, just something Luke was doing at the gym."

This time Mara sputtered with laughter, spitting out some of the liquid and ending up in a coughing fit. She knew all too well what activity Han was referring to that could garner such a reaction from Skywalker.

Han pounded her on the back after a moment, and Mara finally stopped choking, only to laugh some more. Leia, for her part, was looking half worried and half confused by the time Mara regained her calm composure.

Luke was hiding in the middle of the Solo children, helping Anakin move his bantha-laden speeder. Jacen and Jaina had claimed Mara's wampa family.

They spent a good hour socializing before the children began to yawn. Han took Anakin on one arm while Chewbacca carried the twins.

"Thank you again; we had a lot of fun." Leia said softly.

Chewie whuffed in agreement, and Han nodded to Mara.

"The food was excellent."

"Thanks Solo."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven****:**

Mara watched the door close with an air of apprehension, and steeled herself against the onslaught she knew would be coming now. She waited several moments while nothing happened.

Frowning, Mara turned and discovered that Luke was in the process of putting the game away. She bit her lip, thinking, before moving over to help him.

Their hands brushed once, and at that moment their eyes met.

"Mara…," Luke began tentatively.

Mara dropped her gaze, waiting for it with baited breath.

"I'm sorry about Jaina's comments." Luke went on, causing Mara to look at him in wonder. "I'm sure she wasn't trying to make anyone feel… uncomfortable."

Mara noticed he was fidgeting nervously.

"Luke, I never answered her final question." Mara swallowed. "Because I… I don't know how to answer it."

"That's okay." Luke murmured, not meeting her gaze.

But it wasn't alright, Mara could see. However, Luke was either too shy to press the issue, or afraid of pushing her away by doing so.

Mara sighed and got to her feet. "I'm tired, I think I'll head out too if you don't mind."

"Will I see you in the morning?" he asked.

Mara pursed her lips. "Well, the ball is in three days. It's hard to believe a week has passed already."

"Yes." Luke murmured. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"I did have fun, Luke." Mara told him. "One more class tomorrow, and then we can use the next two days to rest so we are fresh for the grand event."

"That sounds fine." Luke agreed, rising. "Thank you for the wonderful week, and this dinner was amazing. You passed with flying colors, Mara."

"Just don't tell Karrde, okay?" Mara snipped. "I might get demoted to galley chef."

Luke grimaced. "That would be horrible."

Mara readily agreed. "I don't feel like feeding a hoard of hungry men day-in and day-out."

Luke smiled. "I don't think he would give up his best employee so easily. You hold too much value with him."

Something dark flashed across her face then, and her mood soured.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked in concern.

"Nothing." Mara brushed past him to get her satchel. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Luke frowned. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

"I wouldn't say so if I wasn't!" Mara snapped.

Luke flinched. "Sorry."

Mara's gaze softened with a sigh. "It's nothing you did, Luke. I'm just stressed okay?"

Luke said nothing, but nodded once.

Mara ran a hand through her hair, and she opened her mouth to say something more, but she decided she couldn't right then. Instead she nodded in return and left him alone.

Mara walked quickly home with her head down, not wanting anyone to recognize and stop her. She locked her door behind her when she finally arrived home, and she hurled her sack across the room in anger.

In her wrath, Mara slammed a fist into the wall, and let out a frustrated yell. She would attend this ball because Karrde had asked her to and she was his employee. But she was tired of being a playing piece in everyone's game of dejarik.

Everyone wanted to use her skills or ask her to use her supposed good looks, her 'charm' to win over potential clients. It was always look this way, dress that way… smile to this man, wave to that senator… Mara was sick of it all.

_Not everyone…_that small voice in her head whispered.

She blinked, raising her eyes to the wall.

No. There _was_ one person who truly wanted her to be happy. And as much as she wanted to give in to his obvious desire to love her, she wasn't worthy of him.

And she never would be.

Mara crumpled to the floor, overcome, and wept for a love that could never be.

**00000**

Luke gazed at Mara as she walked through the door to their training room one last time. He smiled warmly at her, trying to put her at ease, and though she returned a small smile, she was tense yet.

He sensed something underlying her calm outward façade, and wondered if it had anything or everything to do with last night. That was why he had come to class this morning prepared with a remedy.

"Good morning, Mara." Luke said.

"Hello Luke."

"If you don't mind, I thought we could liven things up a bit today." Luke offered, holding up a datapad.

Mara scrutinized the offered 'pad, and then her gaze jerked to his in shock.

"You want to do the foxtrot, _and_ the Kuati Tango?" she asked.

"I do. Both look like a lot of fun, and I did my homework already." Luke said proudly. "I know the basic steps on my own. All we have to do is get me to do it with a partner."

Mara appraised him openly at that, and Luke felt his spirits rise as a smile slowly grew on her face. She placed her music player on the table and set up a list of appropriate songs.

"I like the sound of that, Skywalker." She finally said when she joined him in the center of the floor. "Let's see what you learned already."

"Which one first?" Luke clarified.

"Foxtrot." Mara answered.

Luke nodded and offered his hand, which she took, and he pulled her gently into the start position as the music played.

"Let me just find the beat here…" Luke bit his lip, listening. "Okay, here goes."

Luke took her into the dance, beginning with 'slow, slow, quick, quick' to match the music. Mara lifted an impressed eyebrow, and then nodded. They danced that beat until the music changed, forcing Luke to switch to 'slow, quick, quick'.

"Impressive, Skywalker." Mara said earnestly. "Most impressive indeed."

Luke grinned at her, but it faltered as he continued to count cadence in his mind.

_Slow, quick, quick… slow, quick, quick._

Mara chuckled when she realized this. "Hey, Farmboy, just relax okay? Let it come naturally just like in Jedi training. Trust your feet to have the rhythm down by now."

Luke brought his eyes to hers and immediately felt at ease. His feet became lighter, and he found that indeed he could dance the foxtrot without keeping regular time like a metronome.

They spun about the room in smooth order, breathing in concert with the music as their feet swirled in synchronization. Luke felt his heart flutter when Mara threw he head back and let out a joyous sound.

The music ended, and Luke led them to a finish before he bowed to her.

"That was great, Luke." Mara patted his shoulder. "I need a drink before we do the Kuati Tango though."

"I'm right there with you." Luke said as he grabbed a water bottle from his bag.

He stretched his legs to keep them loose as they rested. Mara replaced her water and motioned him back on to the floor. Luke took one last swig before he followed.

"Alright, Skywalker: scene two." Mara gestured with her hand.

Luke bowed to her, and offered his arm, which she again took. The music began and Mara frowned

"Oh, that's the wrong number. Hang on a second." She broke from his dancer's embrace to change the tune.

A new, much different song started, and Mara nodded contentedly. "Ah, much better."

Mara returned to Luke, and they took up start position again with Mara resting in the crook of his arm while her right hand rested on his waist. Luke found the beat, and gingerly led her across the floor in the first few basic steps to the Kuati Tango. They went in a loose semi-circle, and Mara nodded appreciatively.

"Nicely done. Let's do that again so you can be more comfortable with it."

Luke inclined his head, and led her in another loose crescent-pattern. He tried to focus on Mara's happy expression instead of the way her hips were sensually brushing against his. He reminded himself that he chose this song, knowing that it was one of the more sensual of the ballroom dance selection.

But the other reason he chose it was to give him a live-action trial in this style of dancing. This way he was less likely to make a total fool of himself at the ball when he attempted the Corellian Rumba with Mara. But the more he thought about it, the more he wondered if that would be the most appropriate setting for such an intimate dance.

Luke grew steadily more confident in his movements, and began to incorporate some of the head-snaps and exaggerated strides. He allowed a goofy grin to spread across his face as he got Mara laughing when he theatrically bent his leg, snapped his head the opposite direction and strode Mara across the floor with gusto.

She chortled again as he continued his exaggerated movements, feeling his heart soaring with each melodious tone his companion emitted. Finally the music ended, and Luke reluctantly released a still laughing Mara.

Her amusement became contagious and he soon found himself laughing with her, breathing hard from his exertions. He had achieved his goal for the morning: cheer Mara up.

_I love hearing her laugh!_ Luke thought happily.

"Want to dance something else?" Luke offered.

Mara looked at him. "Are you cramming before the big dance, Skywalker?"

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Mara glanced at the chrono and saw that they had been at this for over three hours now.

"Wow. It's almost noon already."

Luke glanced at his own chrono and blinked. "Oh. Well, my offer still stands. I've got the whole day free."

"How about we do one last dance and then go grab some chow?" Mara suggested.

"What dance would you like to do?" he asked curiously.

"Well…," Mara bit her lip. "Actually, there is something I'd like to try with you if you feel brave enough."

Luke felt some sort of warning bell chime in his head at her statement, but he shook it off.

"Whatever you want to do…" he said carefully.

"Have you ever been clubbing?" she asked.

"Ah… no." Luke said honestly. "I've never had a reason to go, and, well, you know how well I danced before we started classes."

Mara smirked. "Well then, consider this a pop quiz."

Luke thought about it, and then offered a tentative smile. "Okay teacher, just nothing too risqué please."

Mara snorted. "I'm not talking about having-sex-on-the-dance-floor clubbing, Skywalker."

Luke blushed furiously. "I didn't know there was any other kind of 'clubbing'." He defended.

Mara chuckled. "I'm sorry, maybe that was too strong a term. There are establishments that have actual standards and mature dancing."

Luke lifted an eyebrow, unable to resist. "Mature dancing huh?"

It was Mara's turn to blush. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Yes." Luke chortled. "But that's okay. Let's go clubbing then."

"First we clean up and eat." Mara corrected. "I'm starved."

"I'll buy." Luke told her.

"If you're offering, I won't pass that up." Mara said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve****:**

Two hours later, Luke found himself standing in line with Mara at a nice-looking building with the name _Dancer's Delight_ printed upon it. Luke frowned, thinking that somehow the name seemed familiar to him.

"Is this place pretty popular?" Luke asked as he and Mara move up in the line.

"Actually, it's very quaint." Mara told him. "Not all that many people go here because it's not one of those mosh-pit dance establishments. Many of the patrons here are older couples like us."

Luke jerked his gaze to her in astonishment, and she backtracked.

"Uh, I didn't mean that_ we_ were; I just… was comparing ages is all."

"Are you calling me old?" Luke teased, passing off the comment as a slip of the tongue.

Mara immediately smiled at him, sending him a wave of thanks. "Not old, dignified."

"Well then thanks." Luke said.

They moved up again and found themselves at the head of the line. The security guard listened to something on his comlink and then waved them through.

Mara took his arm, surprising him as they were ushered to a table. Luke noticed several dance floors along the way, each with several couples dancing in their own world. Luke noticed that no one was performing the lewd 'dance' moves he often heard about on the HoloNet, but rather were tasteful, and elegant in their motions.

"So, I'm going to take a gander here and say that this is a ballroom dancing club?" Luke said as they were seated.

"Basically. If you have a request for a certain dance, they will play that music, and anyone who wants to join in can do so." Mara replied.

A waiter took their drink order and scuttled off. Mara looked about her, taking in her surroundings out of habit, while Luke admired her in her lovely dress.

"Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?" Luke told her.

Mara offered a shy smile. "Thanks Farmboy."

Luke returned the smile. He meant it: she was wearing a lovely little evening dress of a blueberry color. It had a high neckline in the crew-neck style while the ruched pleats of chiffon began at the waist to end in a dipping hemline that was longer in the rear. The front came about halfway down her thighs. The gown was off-set by a pair of simple black heels and silver jewelry to accent.

Luke loved her in the dress, and he was wearing a new outfit that he'd purchased just for tonight. He sported a pair of khaki pants and a grey shirt.

Their drinks arrived, and Luke settled back, resting an arm on the back of the booth's seat. He observed the various couples moving to either their own rhythm or to a song that was requested.

One couple, Luke noted, were talking with the band leader. The man smiled and nodded vigorously. The couple grinned happily and returned to the dance floor while the musician tapped his microphone.

"Excuse me Ladies and Gentlebeings. A request was made for a swing dance number. If you would like to participate, please feel free to join us."

Luke watched with great interest as the couple on the floor started dancing at high speed to match the fast-paced song that emitted from the bandstand. The man grabbed the woman's arms, and she flipped over his back in a flurry of dress and hair.

They moved in random segments, and Luke had to turn to Mara with a question.

"Is there any particular rule to this dance style?"

Mara shook her head. "Basically just move fast, have fun, and trust your partner."

"Oh." Luke watched as more couples eventually joined the first, and soon there was a dizzying display of hair, feet and women's dresses.

Luke eventually looked away as his head began to spin from the sight. He instead focused on the gorgeous red headed woman sitting across from him.

"Do you come to these places often?" he asked.

"Not really. It's kind of a couple's thing. It's really hard to accurately dance a ballroom jig by yourself." Mara replied. "And everyone in here tends to have a date, so I can't just waltz in and expect to find a single man."

Luke smirked at her. "I'm single, and you said you wanted to dance."

Mara smiled at him and he went on.

"I may not know anything about swing, but I am ready and willing to make you happy."

Mara cocked her head, and an odd expression passed through her emerald eyes. "Really?"

"Of course. I wouldn't be here with you if I didn't want to do this."

Something else danced through Mara's eyes, too quickly for him to catch. She didn't say anything else, but rather returned her attention to the now-ending swing dance. A new, slower song started, and the floor filled with more people.

Mara's eyes filled with a sort of longing, and Luke took that as his cue.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, standing.

Mara jerked her gaze to him, and smirked. "That sounds like fun."

They found an empty space on the floor and took up their normal position a few inches from each other. Luke took her hand, and placed his left limb on her waist. He allowed his feet to lead them in a slow dance, feeling slightly claustrophobic from the cluster of bodies around them.

Mara noticed his unease and cocked her head. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I think I was used to having the place to ourselves. But this is nice too; I just need a moment to adjust."

Mara chuckled. "Yes, the floor can get a bit overwhelming at times."

Luke took her out on his arm and spun her slowly around, capturing her hand lightly in his when she came back to fore. Mara offered a small smile, and allowed herself to be led by him.

The song ended and some couples exited the dance space as a fresh slow song was struck. Luke glanced at Mara, who he'd released.

"Go again?"

"Sure."

Mara re-took his hand and shoulder, and Luke swayed them to the low music. They danced several slow songs in a row, and as each one passed, Mara relaxed more and more into his embrace until she was glowing with delight.

Luke could feel the happiness radiate from her like waves from a leisure pool in a water park: gentle while at the same time powerful.

The current slow song ended, and the musician spoke again.

"Alright folks, let's get some blood flowing in here!"

The band struck up a faster tune, to which many couples immediately responded. Luke stepped back uncertainly as fast-moving men and women jostled about in the throes of the dance.

He was wondering if they should exit the floor when Mara tugged on his sleeve.

"Want to 'liven things up a bit' Skywalker?" Mara quoted him from that morning.

"Uh… okay. But fast dances are different from ballroom." Luke warned her. "My feet aren't all that familiar with them."

"You'll be fine. Just relax and let your feet do what feels right to the music." Mara encouraged.

She put actions to words, and began to dance in a circle about him. Luke chuckled, watching her sway her hips and move her arms. When she came closer and bumped into him playfully, Luke felt a jolt course through him.

He pushed away his carnal desire and focused on having fun. Luke felt a little silly to begin with as he attempted to move in concert with his dance partner. However, as the song drew to a close, he found himself laughing right along with Mara.

The song ended, and was replaced by another request. A waltz classic began, and Luke bowed to Mara before offering his arm. She took it with a radiant smile, and they lost themselves in the music and each other's eyes.

After some time and a few more dances, Luke had to take a break. He drew Mara back to the booth, and settled down with a grateful sigh. To his amazement, Mara sat next to him this time rather than across the table.

Luke gazed at her, noticing how she glowed in the dim lighting now that they were off the dance floor. The lower lighting added an intimate air to the establishment that Luke found welcoming and even a little relaxing.

But when Mara scooted even closer, his heart began to pound. She looked at him, sensing his nerves.

"Is this okay?"

"Of course." He nearly squeaked. "If you are okay with it, I don't mind at all."

Mara smiled self-consciously, and Luke decided to put action to words. He placed his arm on the seat behind her, wondering how much she would allow him to touch her away from the dance space.

Mara tensed for a moment due to old reflexes, but eventually relaxed. They engaged in light conversation, and shared jokes for about an hour.

Mara leaned into him, taking Luke by surprise, but the moment her warm body pressed to his, he marveled at how wonderful it felt. How _right_ she felt beside him. Luke responded by draping the arm he had on the back of the booth around her shoulders.

She didn't tense this time, giving Luke confidence and even some hope.

"You know what?" Mara asked him.

"Hmm?"

"I know so much about you, but I don't know _you_ in every detail. For example, I don't know your favorite color, food, song, and etcetera." She said.

"I don't know those things about you either." Luke realized aloud.

"Funny, we've known each other for a few years now, and we still don't know those little details." Mara remarked.

"How about we get to know one another a bit more then?" Luke offered. "Let's start with your current list. I love green, because I grew up on Tatooine, where there is no such color except for a few days in the harvest season."

He pursed his lips. "Green to me symbolizes life, and vibrancy. As for my favorite food, my Aunt Beru's bantha stew is pretty high up on the list. Although I must admit, your cheesecake is a serious contender now."

Mara smiled widely. "That's quite the compliment coming from you, Skywalker."

Luke chuckled before he carried on. "I don't really listen to music a lot, but I love the song of the morning jays on Yavin IV. Their song is very relaxing, and it's a wonderful way to wake up for a bachelor."

Mara patted his arm. "You'll find someone some day, Luke."

Luke turned serious eyes to her. "I'd like to think so."

Mara looked away. "What about your favorite hobby? And Jedi training doesn't count."

Luke had to think about that one. "Well… I love to take walks in the jungle. But I guess that isn't really a hobby… working on my X-wing could be considered one, if it weren't basic maintenance. So I guess piloting would be my hobby."

Mara nodded. "That sounds like you."

"What about you?" Luke asked. "What are some of your favorite things?"

"I love yellow, actually. To me it represents light and the beginning of a new day, or a fresh start." she answered. "I love a lot of music, but mainly anything I can dance to. And I actually enjoy Corellian and Ithorian cuisine a lot."

Mara paused. "And a hobby?" She glanced around conspiratorially. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

Luke nodded; he was all curiosity at this point.

"Okay. While I have days of down time during hyperspace travel on my trading runs, I like to design dresses. I mean formal gowns." Mara blushed. "I keep all of that very much hidden, of course."

Luke was taken aback. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear from Mara.

"I have a lot of drawings, but there is one I really would love to have actually made." Mara went on. "I've never shown my drawings to anyone, and to have one custom made would be too expensive."

"I would very much like to see your designs." Luke told her.

Mara sat up, and gazed at him. "You would? And you don't think that's… crazy?"

Luke was bewildered. "Why would I?"

"Um… because I'm a former assassin, not a designer." Mara stated as though it should be obvious to him.

Luke shook his head. "Mara, your past doesn't completely define you. Why shouldn't you enjoy designing gowns? If you have fun with it, and it's not harming anyone, what's the problem?"

When Mara continued to gaze at him in silent contemplation, Luke wondered what it was that kept Mara from appreciating herself.

"Can I be honest, Luke?" Mara asked quietly.

Luke nodded. "Please."

"Sometimes I don't understand you." she said, shaking her head. "You have supported me from day one of our relationship. You looked me in the eye fearlessly when I held a blaster to your throat. You climbed a blasted trash compactor, trusting your would-be assassin not to kill you for her own personal satisfaction.

"You then went on to help me understand why I should trust you. You have stood by me when the rest of the galaxy turned away from me in disgust. I don't know why, but you have always encouraged me to pursue what makes me happy. I don't deserve your friendship, Luke, but you give it to me freely anyway."

Mara looked away, not wanting to see his expression. Luke contemplated his answer for a long moment, before opening his mouth.

"Why don't you have more self-confidence when it comes to your heart, Mara?"

She jumped away from him. "What?" she spluttered.

Luke held up a hand. "I don't understand why you keep holding yourself back. Why can't you just let yourself be happy for a change without trying to explain it away?"

She had no answer for that one… or at least one she was willing to admit to him. "I… guess it stems from my life as the Emperor's Hand."

"Mara, you have more than made up for your mistakes of the past." Luke assured her.

"I know, Luke." Mara changed the subject then. "Actually, I would love to show you my designs."

Luke didn't miss the fact that she was hiding something, but he did not want to ruin a wonderful evening by arguing pointlessly.

"Would you like to leave now?" he asked.

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen****:**

When they arrived at the _Jade's Fire_, it was early evening, and most of the maintenance crews and other hangar personnel had gone home. Therefore it was only slightly surprising that they had the bay to themselves as Mara punched in her security code and lowered the boarding ramp.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Mara asked as she led him to the lobby.

"Water please." Luke answered.

"You sure? I've got caf and whiskey."

"Well, if you're brewing caf, I could go for a cup. I'm just really thirsty tonight." Luke explained.

"You're just not used to all that dancing." Mara jibed.

Luke smiled. "That's true."

"Have a seat; I'll be back in a moment."

Mara moved into the galley and started the drinks while Luke seated himself on the lounge bench along one wall. There was a small table to either side, both empty. Luke glanced over to the doorway to the galley before brushing his pocket to make sure his datapad was still there.

Along the way they had passed his building and Luke had insisted on going up to 'grab something'. Mara didn't know what he had planned, though.

He felt the object and relaxed into the couch. Mara appeared soon after with a glass of water, which she handed to Luke. He gratefully chugged it as she disappeared into another part of the ship.

Luke set his nearly empty glass down when the redhead entered with a thick album in her grasp. Luke felt his jaw slacken when he realized that it was an actual paper album. But resting atop it to his relief was a large datapad.

_That's good. I can't download the file if it's not digital._ Luke thought.

Mara sat beside him. "The caf's brewing. I can start showing you the gowns now if you'd like."

Luke nodded. "Let's see them!"

Mara smirked at him, but it was shaded by a look of uncertainty as she picked up the datapad.

"I start with paper drawings, and then I re-create them into digital format when I have something I like." she explained. "Which would you like to see?"

"How about we start with the digital?" Luke suggested. "You said there was a favorite?"

Mara nodded. "Yes. There is one dress I am particularly fond of. I take it you want to see it first?"

"Sure, why not?" Luke answered as casually as he could while shielding his thoughts.

Mara eyed him, but shrugged and opened a file on the datapad. Luke took careful note of which file contained the dress. Luke immediately loved the gown, and he could definitely picture the lovely thing on Mara Jade.

It was in an exquisite shade of green that Luke knew would bring out her jewel-like eyes, as well as enhance her fiery hair.

"It's made of shimmersilk with an overlay of chiffon." Mara explained. "There is a flower strap that would go over the left shoulder to attach to the back of the gown. The flower strap also accents the bust-line by going down the middle and seeming to split just under the sternum. It would then curve around to the back, which has an opening between the shoulder blades and the lower waist."

Luke nodded approvingly. "I think you would look stunning in such a gown."

"Thank you." Mara said quietly before turning the page. "I also like this one, but not quite as much."

Luke eyed the gown, this one done in a chic pattern of black and white.

"That looks really neat." He complimented as he traced the patterns with his finger.

She showed him a few more gowns before the timer in the caf dispenser _dinged_. Mara rose, placing the datapad on the seat as she left to fill the mugs.

Luke swiftly grabbed the 'pad and pulled out his own. He connected them via a wire, and deftly downloaded the file for her green gown. He tapped the display nervously as the file copied, keeping a close eye on the galley and praying that Mara didn't catch him. Finally it finished copying and he disconnected the pads and shoved his back into his pocket before he placed hers exactly as he found it.

Luke let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and picked up the paper album. He flipped through a few pages, admiring the quality of the work. He was just marveling at a lovely red strapless gown with accent beading when Mara brought in their drinks and a few snacks.

"I see you went on without me." Mara quipped.

"Oh, sorry." Luke apologized. "I guess I should have waited."

"That's alright." Mara assured him.

"Who's measurements are these?" Luke asked, pointing to the numbers on his page. "I noticed them on the datapad too."

"Oh. Those are mine." Mara answered with a shrug.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Luke covered.

But Mara waved away his concern. "I don't nitpick over my dress size, Skywalker."

"Okay then." Luke pursed his lips. "Can we look at more?"

"Of course."

She showed him several more gowns, each unique, and all in a different style or color. He noticed that Mara did have a thing for flowers though: many of her gowns used them as accents.

_Note to self: Mara likes flowers. _He thought.

"Do you have a favorite?" Luke said aloud.

When Mara offered a quizzical look, he realized he'd offered only half a thought.

"Sorry, I just see a lot of flowers." Luke clarified. "What are your favorites?"

"Oh." Mara paused in thought. "I'd have to say my absolute favorites are this one flower I saw long ago on Naboo. It's called a moonflower because it only blooms on the full moon and only by the lakes."

"I don't think I've heard of that one." Luke pursed his lips.

"They are stunning. They are large white blooms that actually shimmer with silver on the interior of the petals when they open." Mara said. "But they are protected by the Naboo government, so they are not allowed to be picked without special permission."

Luke nodded.

"Other than that, I have always loved Toydarian fire lilies." Mara continued. "They are long, fluted flowers that have a mixture of red and orange. They really do look like they are on fire."

"Hmm…," Luke tapped a finger to his lips, trying to hide a mischievous smile. "And are they illegal too?"

Mara smirked, and shoved him playfully. "Maybe."

They shared a laugh, and Luke gazed at her with unabashed admiration. This woman was so incredible!

Mara shifted under his gaze, so he lowered it to give her some space. Then he glanced at his chrono and realized how late it was getting.

"Thank you for the great evening, Mara." Luke stood. "I'd love to go dancing again some time."

Mara smiled. "I had a good time as well. Um… about the dresses…"

Luke held up a hand. "Our secret, I swear."

Mara smiled gratefully. "I'll see you at the ball, then. I imagine we will both be too busy before then to see much of the other."

"Probably." Luke agreed. "You've got a spot at my table if you need it."

"Karrde has everything planed out for me." Mara ground out, taking Luke by surprise.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully, remembering her temper the other night when the ball was brought up.

Mara eyed him like she was going to snap again, and Luke prepared himself for the outburst. But to his relief, she merely shook her head and sighed.

"Don't worry yourself. I'll see you there, okay?"

Luke bit back his frustration at her lack of willingness to talk about what was bothering her so much. He nodded goodbye and left her ship.

As Luke walked back toward his building, he pulled out his comlink and gave his sister a call.

"Luke, is everything okay?" Leia asked when she picked up.

"I think so." He answered honestly. "I need a huge favor, can I come over?"

"Of course, when can you be here?"

"I'm almost to the Imperial Palace now." Luke replied. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay."

They disconnected the call and Luke pocketed the comlink. He rubbed weary eyes and let out a heavy sigh. He knew something was deeply bothering Mara, he could sense it anytime something about the upcoming event was mentioned. But instead of sharing it with someone, Mara was bottling it all up.

As he walked along, her comment from earlier came back to mind, along with her reactions to other conversations.

It seemed that each time he brought up the ball, or just some aspect of it, Mara shut down or got angry. Luke did his best to puzzle over it, but found himself unable to make heads-or-tails of this strange situation.

Luke reached Leia's apartment and knocked softly so as to avoid waking the children. Leia answered promptly, smiling at her brother.

"Luke, come in!"

They embraced, and Luke sat on the couch, patting the cushion beside him in invitation. Leia joined him, gazing at him in open curiosity.

"So, what's with the late night meeting?" Leia questioned.

"I need an enormous favor, and I know you are already busy, but if you could make this work, I would be extremely grateful." Luke answered.

Leia cocked her head. "Perhaps if I knew what 'it' was…?"

Luke blushed. "Right, sorry. Oh, and these designs are not to be copied in any way shape or form, clear?"

Leia frowned, nodding slowly. Luke accepted her answer and opened the file on his datapad, then turned it to show Leia. Luke watched as her eyes lit up upon seeing the gown on the screen.

"Oh, Luke! This is a lovely dress!" Leia gasped. "What do you want me to do with this though?"

"I need someone who can make that… um, for the ball." Luke admitted, waiting with baited breath for her reaction.

She didn't disappoint. "The ball!?"

"I know it's only two days time, but this is very important to me!" Luke begged. "Please, Leia! I will owe you!"

"Luke, I…" Leia paused, thinking. "I don't know who would have the time to do this right now."

Luke sighed. "Please, just see what you can do for me? It's for a… friend."

Leia quirked an eyebrow and her lips quirked up into a suddenly knowing smirk. "Would this friend by any chance be a certain red-head you've been spending an inordinate amount of time with?"

Luke blushed to the roots of his hair. "Um… well, yeah." He mumbled.

Leia chuckled at him, and then returned her gaze to the screen. Luke covered her hands with his own.

"Please help me do this for Mara." Luke asked earnestly. "I will pay whatever it takes. Mara needs this."

Luke had an epiphany as he said that last, and he knew with utmost clarity that this was the right thing to do. Mara needed someone to show that they cared about _her_, not her abilities. His resolve hardened into durasteel, and he gazed at Leia with greater fervor.

"I will find a way to make this dress happen, if I have to stay up all night asking around." He promised. "Whatever it takes."

Leia studied him, and then pursed her lips. "Alright, I have someone in mind, but they won't like the timing."

"I will offer a generous tip." Luke said.

Leia shook her head. "I will work it out. Let me contact my dressmaker, and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you. And please protect that file!" Luke sweated. "If Mara finds out I took it- well, she will when the dress arrives- but if it's stolen, she will never forgive me!"

"Calm down, Luke." Leia hugged him. "I will take care of it, I promise."

"Thank you so much!" Luke gushed, enfolding her in a bear hug in return.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen****:**

**.**

**.**

**Two days later**

Mara Jade allowed herself a gentle smile as the hair-stylist massaged the shampoo into her head. It felt so good, and it helped to relieve some of the tension she'd been dealing with for over a week now.

She sighed contentedly, silently willing the stylist to take her time. All too soon however, the blue-skinned Twi'lek woman finished and sat Mara up, towel drying her hair to remove the excess moisture.

Mara moved to a different chair and allowed herself to relax as the woman began to style her red-gold tresses into her chosen do-up.

"Are you looking forward to the ball, Miss. Jade?"

Mara looked at the Twi'lek's reflection. "I guess."

The woman cocked her head, her lekku twitching. "You aren't excited?"

"There's not really a whole lot for me to be excited about, to be honest." Mara admitted.

Part of her mind was chastising her for sharing such things with a stranger, but another part of her welcomed the ear of someone she didn't know. It would do Mara no harm for someone she did not know to think any less of her for a weakness.

"May I ask why not?" the woman asked.

Mara glanced at the nametag pinned to the woman's front.

_Hilma_.

"I guess it's because everyone is expecting big things from me. Everything about this evening has been planned for me, right down to what dress I'm supposed to wear." Mara groused.

"That does sound rather boring." Hilma agreed tentatively as she worked on Mara's hair. "But still, not everyone was invited. What an honor to be among those who were!"

Mara decided not to snap at Hilma for her opinion. She was right: the ball was by invitation only. It had to smart all these salon girls and other business folk to have to help all the party-goers but then watch from the sidelines as the party itself played out without them.

She almost shook her head, but remembered just in time that she was getting it styled, and refrained.

"Maybe someday you will find yourself at one of these functions." Mara offered politely.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that." Hilma smiled shyly. "I'm not a politician. Can't stand all those pointless debates the Senate seems to love."

Mara smiled. "That makes two of us, then!"

They shared a laugh: Hilma put the last pin in place, and handed Mara a hand-held mirror.

"What do you think?" Hilma asked.

"It's perfect, thank you Hilma." Mara said.

She produced a credit-chip, which she handed to Hilma. The woman grinned happily.

"Oh, thank you, Miss. Jade!"

"Thank you for listening." Mara returned with a goodbye wave.

Mara walked slowly to her next appointment, and marveled at how nice it was to have vented even a tiny bit. She felt a little portion of the weight on her chest lift as she entered the nail boutique.

**00000**

"It turned out perfectly, Luke!" Leia beamed at him as she handed him a long black bag with a protruding hanger.

Luke gingerly opened the garment bag and gazed at the gown. His eyes alighted with delight, and he crushed Leia into a hug, barely remembering to set the article of clothing down first.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Luke whispered vehemently.

Leia patted him on the back, and Luke realized he was literally crushing her airways. He drew back with a flush of chagrin.

"Sorry." He apologized. "I owe you big time!"

"Yes you do, but don't worry about that right now." Leia checked her chrono. "I suspect Mara will be home within an hour, so if you plan to sneak this over to her place, you'd best get going."

"Right. I'll see you tonight, love you!" Luke zipped up the dress bag and dashed from the Solo residence.

He made a quick stop to his apartment first to pick up one more gift he'd purchased to go with the dress. So it was that fifteen minutes after he'd left Leia's home that Luke Skywalker was walking through Mara's front door with a dress and a special bouquet of flowers.

He laid the dress-bag over Mara's bed, and then rummaged carefully through her cabinets in the kitchen until he found a vase. He filled it with water and the plant food, and then carefully set the bouquet in the vase.

Luke felt a tingle of warning in the Force, and knew he was pressing his luck simply by entering her apartment without her consent. He hurried to place the flowers on her bed-side table, and then cleaned up his mess and raced from the apartment.

He didn't stop running until he was home and safe in his front room.

**00000**

Mara blew out a grateful sigh when she finally arrived at her front door. She had enjoyed her day out, but now she wanted time to rest before tonight's grand event. She checked her chrono and swore when she saw that the arrival time was one hour from now.

_Well, better just get this night over with._ Mara thought dourly.

She entered her code, and the door opened quietly to let her slip through. She dropped her handbag on the couch and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. She gulped it down, and set the cup aside.

Mara grabbed a piece of fruit from the fridge, and munched on it as she settled into a lounger in the sitting room. She allowed herself a few minutes to vegg. before she got up to put her makeup on.

Mara walked toward the refresher from the door on the hallway side of the bedroom and went to grab her dress from where it hung on a wall-hook. She unzipped the bag and studied the red gown, trying to decide how best to match her makeup with the color.

She came to a decision and retrieved her makeup from the countertop.

When Mara opened her bedroom-side door, she was rummaging through her case of makeup. It wasn't until she looked up to avoid running into the bed that she saw the bouquet of Toydarian fire-lilies sitting arrayed on her bed-side table.

Mara gasped, ignoring the bag of makeup as it dropped, spilling its contents all over the floor. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes finally accepted the fact that she was seeing real flowers.

Mara walked toward the bouquet almost fearfully, pausing beside the table. Reaching out timidly- afraid that they would disappear if she touched them- Mara brushed her fingertips along the fluted pedal of one of the flowers.

She sat blindly on the bed and yelped in shock when something poked her buttocks. She jumped up, rubbing her sore muscles, and realized there was another garment bag on the bed. Mara felt a touch of uncertainty, and gazed again at the flowers.

Who could have sent these things? And who had access to her apartment?

Anger and indignation seared through her, and Mara simmered for a moment before the fact that the flowers were her favorite seeped passed the haze. Something else about the flowers tickled her mind, but she couldn't quite piece things together. Her eyes fell on the bag resting invitingly on the sheets.

She didn't know why, but for some reason she dreaded opening the sack. In an effort to stall, Mara perused the flowers for a note of some kind, but found nothing. She bit her lip and gazed again at the mattress.

Was this a last minute wardrobe change from Karrde? And the bouquet his way of appeasing her?

Mara shook her head. Karrde didn't know she loved fire-lilies, and he'd certainly not buy a bouquet exclusively of the expensive flowers. Nor did he know her apartment access code.

_No, only one person alive knows I love fire lil…_ Mara froze in mid-thought, and almost against her will her eyes shot to the dress hidden under the black of the bag.

A strange mixture of fear and tentative hope swarmed her as she started putting the puzzle together. Only one man knew of her love for fire-lilies, and he had also just seen her entire collection of dress designs not two days earlier.

_No…you're imagining things Jade, there is no possible way anyone could make a dress that fast._

Mara stared at the bag, at a loss as to how to proceed. She had an idea of what was in the bag, but didn't want her hopes dashed if she was wrong.

_Oh for stars sake, Jade, what are you doing cowering like a puppy? _She yelled at herself. _Just open the bag and be done with it!_

Mara grabbed the zipper, and pulled. In another moment of emotional instability, Mara squeezed her eyes shut. She unfastened the zipper the rest of the way, took a deep breath, and peeked open an emerald eye.

She gasped upon seeing the contents of the bag, and her knees wobbled. Mara slumped into a semi-sitting position on the bed beside the garment.

It was her dress!

_Her_ dress! The one she'd designed, and had been saving her credits to make.

Tears sprang to Mara's eyes, and her mind gingerly reached out to Luke Skywalker. She was careful not to let him catch her, and she felt him in the midst of his own preparations. Nevertheless, Mara blew him a mental kiss, half-hoping he wouldn't notice it.

A thought crossed her mind. Luke was sending her more than one message here, though he probably didn't realize it.

The first was that he cared about her. He cared about the woman that was Mara Jade, not just her dancing, athleticism, or business suave.

The second was that he was unknowingly encouraging her to be her own person for once at a ball. And he'd delivered the means for her to do just that.

With a brilliant smile and a twinkle in her eyes, Mara donned her gown, marveling at how perfectly it fit.

She might be going as a business associate for Karrde, but she was going to dress her own way this time.

And if anyone had a problem with it, they could suck vacuum.

**00000**

Pausing in the act of putting on his shoes, Luke smiled when he felt a feather-light caress. Mara had found her gown.

He returned the gentle touch, wanting to know if she was angry with him, but all he was getting were happy vibes.

His smile widened, and Luke prayed that Mara would enjoy herself this evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen****:**

Luke hugged his sister as she walked to the table they were sharing that evening.

"Oh, my," Leia teased. "You actually beat me to one of these functions?"

Luke shrugged. "Well, I'm allowed to shake things up a bit now and then, aren't I?"

Han appeared beside Leia. "Only if you promise not to turn into a politician yourself, Kid."

"No worries there." Luke promised heartily.

His family chuckled with him, and they all took their seats.

"You look wonderful tonight, Leia." Luke complimented his sister.

"Thank you Luke, you look good too."

Luke nodded his thanks, taking in his sister. She wore a stunning dress of a deep purple which enhanced her rich brown hair and chocolate eyes perfectly. It was strapless, with a white beaded flower situated off-center between the bust line and the upper torso. The remainder of the gown fell in loose folds to nearly touch the floor.

A jazzy melody was playing throughout the room as they conversed about their week. Luke caught himself keeping time with the music, and was glad that Leia and Han couldn't see his feet under the table.

_Mara would probably be proud, though_. Luke thought.

He let his gaze wander about the room, searching for any trace of the woman he most wanted to see tonight. He spotted Talon Karrde and a few of his associates, but no Mara. Luke's wandering gaze did find other good friends, however.

Lando Calrissian was talking with Wedge Antilles at the edge of the hors d'oeuvre table, while Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, and Tycho Celchu clustered near the bar. He smiled and shook his head when he spotted Hobbie open a flask and surreptitiously pour a few drops of what was probably Corellian whiskey into the punch bowl.

Luke made a mental note to avoid that particular drink unless the night became too stressful.

"Did you want to get something to eat?"

Luke glanced over at Leia, who was nodding at the refreshments.

"Sure."

Luke found that he wanted to dance with Leia and show off his newfound skills. But for some reason he wanted Mara present for the occasion. Maybe it was so that she too could see what a fine teacher she was.

_Or maybe it's because you want her here with you._ Luke told himself. _Admit it, you love her._

It was true. Luke was in love with Mara. Why else would he go to such trouble to make tonight so special for her? If she were merely a friend to him, would he have made her custom-designed dress, and purchased a bouquet made up solely of her favorite flower?

_Maybe. _

Luke didn't know if Mara shared his sentiments, but he knew that when she was dancing, she came alive in a way he'd never seen until their classes. It warmed his heart to see her so…complete.

Luke offered Leia his arm, and the two walked away from the table just as Lando moved from talking to Wedge to conversing with Han.

"Do you think she liked her gown?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke didn't have to ask who Leia was talking about. "Yes, I think she was quite taken aback."

"How can you be so sure?" she pressed.

"I felt her reaction… sort of." Luke admitted.

"Oh." Leia was quiet after that until they both reached the snacks.

"May I ask what exactly the two of you have been doing for the last week?" Leia asked cautiously.

Luke nudged her with his shoulder. "You'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh, you tease!" Leia mock-chided.

Luke chuckled, and then felt Leia stiffen beside him.

"Oh, Luke!" she whispered.

Luke glanced over to find his sister staring almost wide-eyed at the main entrance. Following her gaze, his breath caught in his throat.

There she was! And did she look amazing!

Luke swallowed hard, and felt a goofy grin spread haphazardly across his face when he saw how serene she looked. But he also noted a small amount of apprehension in her Force aura.

Luke felt something in his ribs and he glanced down to see Leia elbowing him.

"Well are you just going to gawk, or are you going to go say hello?" Leia asked with a pointed stare.

Luke blushed, but deposited his plate into Leia's offered hand and straightened his own outfit. Luke took a steadying breath and strode over to Mara Jade.

**00000**

Mara paused at the entrance. She was not sure why she did, but when her eyes roamed the gathering, she felt her heart sink just a hair. She couldn't find him anywhere.

Mara also realized that people were staring at her, making her uncomfortable. She lifted her chin proudly and took a step into the room, and began to look for Talon instead.

A hand touched her elbow, making her jump. "May I join you?"

Mara couldn't help the smile that alighted her features as Luke Skywalker appeared beside her. She ran an appreciative eye over his well-groomed and perfectly tailored appearance. He wore the typical black dress-outfit for such an occasion, but he had added a splash of color via a vest and a flower.

Mara did a double-take when she saw that the color of his vest and flower was the same shade as her dress. She glanced down at herself to be certain.

"Do you like it?" Luke asked nervously.

"What?" she asked, bringing her attention back to him.

"I tried wearing more than just black tonight." he explained.

Mara smirked. "Are you sure you mean your outfit?"

Luke shrugged sheepishly.

"I know it was you who broke into my apartment." Mara growled.

She grinned maliciously when he fidgeted uncomfortably, and even breaking into a little bit of a sweat.

"How dare you go into _my_ home without permission." she continued, her grin widening as he swallowed nervously.

Oh how she was enjoying this!

"How did you get in anyway? Did you have someone hack my keypad? Artoo perhaps?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I uh, remembered it on my own."

She frowned. "From when? When have you visited me lately?"

"The last time you were here." He answered.

"Oh." She knew she needed to change the code anyway.

She led him to a balcony away from prying eyes.

"Well it's still inexcusable that you went in without my say-so." she leveled a glare at him.

"Mara, I…,"

She cut him off by hugging him unexpectedly. He froze for several heartbeats in shock, but then his arms gently encircled her too.

"Thank you, Luke." Mara breathed.

He smiled softly. "You're welcome."

Mara pulled away, frowning. "How did you do it?"

"Ah, a craftsman never reveals his secrets, remember?" Luke teased.

Mara swatted his arm. "Fine, don't tell."

She fell silent, staring out across the cityscape beyond the fencing. Luke watched her as she paced away to lean against the railing. He could feel the mixed emotions radiating from her: confusion, gratitude, and a reluctance to accept his gift so openly. Finally she turned, and her gaze was raw with barely-suppressed emotion.

"Why?" she choked.

Luke joined her at the railing. "I…"

They were interrupted by a large group of over exuberant party-goers that burst onto the balcony. A cacophony of sounds bombarded Luke and Mara, effectively ending their private conversation.

Mara blew out an annoyed breath, willing herself not to snap at the offending group.

Luke sighed, and offered his arm. "Would you like to go sit down?"

Mara nodded, taking the proffered limb and allowing her friend to lead the way inside. He led her to his table, and Mara stared.

"Are you sure there's room?" she asked. "I could sit with Karrde."

Luke gestured to the multitude of empty chairs around the Solo-Skywalker table.

"I don't know, you might have to fight off all these people." he jested.

"Oh, you!" Mara swatted his arm again as he chuckled at her.

"How about we dance instead?" Luke nodded to the floor filled with a multitude of dancing pairs.

"Sounds like fun." Mara agreed.

As they got to the dance floor, a slow tune wafted from the bandstand, and Luke bowed formally to his friend.

Mara took his offered hand and stepped into start position with him. She looked to him, and Luke led them into the dance. He felt the tension slowly drain from her, and he thanked the Force for helping him befriend such a wonderful woman as Mara.

The song ended all too soon for Luke, but when he spotted Han and Leia dancing, a thought occurred to him.

"Do you mind if I dance with Leia?" he whispered. "I've wanted to surprise her with the Alderaanian Waltz."

"Of course." Mara pushed him away playfully. "Let's see how much you remember, Skywalker."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen****:**

_**A/N**__**: Warning:**__ Karrde is not in "canon-accepted" character in this chapter, so if you don't like his attitude, oh well, it's all drama for my __**AU**__ story…_

**.**

**.**

Leia had her head on Han's shoulder, so she missed it when Luke caught his eye and mouthed a silent question. At Han's infinitesimal nod, Luke smiled and strode to the band, where he put in a request to the band leader.

"Could you play an Alderaanian Waltz classic, please?" he said so the man could hear.

"Of course, Master Skywalker."

"Thank you."

Luke walked back to his sister and Han, and tapped them on the shoulder. Leia glanced at him in surprise as he cleared his throat.

"May I have this dance?" Luke bowed properly, and then offered Leia his hand.

"What?" Leia asked softly.

"I would love it if you would dance with me, Sister." Luke reiterated. "Please?"

"But…" Leia bit her lip as Luke's request began. "Since when do you dance?"

"Since he's been taking lessons from a certain female friend of his." Han answered, nudging Leia toward her brother. "Go on, let him take you around, show you what he can do now."

Before Leia could protest, Han disappeared from the dance floor to find a position in the crowd. Leia realized that she and Luke now had an audience.

"Oh dear." She murmured.

"Come on, Leia, I won't bite… very hard." Luke winked, still offering his arm.

"Alright." Leia returned the bow with a curtsey.

She took his hand and he gently tugged her into start position. He counted the beat in his head for a second, and then led Leia around the floor. He kept his eyes fastened on hers as they waltzed about the area, ignoring the many onlookers.

It wasn't long before other couples braved the dance floor to waltz as well, but it was Leia's warm, if somewhat surprised smile that captivated her brother.

Leia laughed at the familiar tune she's learned to dance to when growing up with Bail and Breha Organa. She felt Luke's silent question and she lifted a brow, but nodded, trusting his lead.

Luke upped the ante a little by adding much gusto to their steps, and soon the pair of them were flying. Leia couldn't help the giddy smile that swept her away with the music and the love of her brother.

Nor did she want to stop it. She was so surprised, and so happy that when the song ended, she felt her happiness drop several notches.

Luke brought them to a halt, stepped back and bowed again, breathing hard.

Leia engulfed him in an embrace. "Oh Luke, that was wonderful! You learned the Alderaanian Waltz just for me?"

"That particular dance, yes." Luke replied, steadying his breathing with help from the Force. "Sorry, I'm not used to taking the waltz that fast." He added with a shaky laugh.

"But it was such fun!" Leia kissed his cheek. "Thank you Luke."

"Of course, I just wanted you to see that I _can_ dance when I put my mind to it." Luke winked at her.

"Or when Mara beats it into you." Leia joked, eliciting a laugh from Luke.

Luke gave Leia one more kiss on the cheek, and then let her return to her evening. He found Mara back at their table, and she gave him a thumbs-up, making him smile.

"That was great, Skywalker." She complimented. "I could feel her smile from here."

"Would you like to dance as well?" Luke asked hopefully.

Mara eyed him. "Aren't you tired from your previous boogie?"

"I can rest after the ball." Luke said with a shake of his head. "I'd really love to take you around the dance floor, Mara."

Mara opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone calling her name.

"Mara!"

She turned to see Karrde walking her way, a strange look on his face. Mara braced herself for the inevitable, feeling Luke's sense of bewilderment at her reaction.

"Hello Karrde." Mara said softly.

"It's good to see you tonight, Mara." Karrde said, glancing at Luke. "And the same to you, Luke."

"Thank you." Luke returned with a polite smile.

Karrde turned his attention back to Mara.

"May I ask what happened to the gown I selected for you?"

Mara felt a flash of annoyance. "I changed my mind about wearing it. This one suits me much better."

"But, my dear, there was a reason I asked you to wear it." Talon told her, somehow looking both apologetic and annoyed. "It was actually selected by a prospective business partner I was planning to have you meet tonight."

Mara froze. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, they were quite insistent that they select a gown for you, as a token of friendship." Talon explained.

Mara glared. "And you're just telling me this?"

"Well, frankly, I had hoped not to have to tell you." Karrde admitted.

"Is that so?" Mara said through clenched teeth.

"Mara, if I had told you the dress was selected by a stranger, would you have agreed to wear it?" Talon demanded.

"No." Mara admitted.

"Exactly. So I told you I chose it." Talon rubbed his brow. "I don't think they will take too kindly to your rejection."

Luke stepped up as Mara opened her mouth to snap off a retort. He was finally starting to piece together Mara's strange behavior regarding the ball from the last week. And if he was guessing correctly, this was one of the thorns in Mara's side at the moment.

"I'm afraid that the dress is my doing, Talon." He said in a tone warning the smuggler to back down. "I insisted she wear it this evening."

Talon offered him a cool glance. "And since when do you choose evening wear for my second-in-command?"

Luke surprised Mara by allowing a flash of indignation cross his face, and he was suddenly nose to nose with her employer.

"And since when do you dictate how Mara lives her life, Talon?" he challenged dangerously.

Mara placed a worried hand on Luke's arm. "Skywalker, don't do anything stupid." She hissed.

Luke glanced at her, mouth open, but snapped it shut and nodded, stepping away from her employer.

Mara turned to Karrde. "Look, I'm sorry if I ruined a chance at business." Her tone turned icy for a moment, and she had to fight hard to keep her voice even. "But if you had simply told me the truth, I would have accepted it… eventually. Have I ever not done as you asked me?"

Talon had the decency to look ashamed. "No."

Mara pitted him with a harsh stare. "Then why wouldn't you allow me the truth in this?"

"I was afraid you'd say no." he said softly.

At that her temper flared, Mara's self-control shattering with it. "Well, I'm saying no now!" she snapped.

She stormed from the room without another word, her mind and vision clouded red by fury. She walked several meters from the main chamber before she attempted to sooth her frayed nerves.

Mara turned a blind corner and found herself in a darkened alcove. She stopped at the dead end, and pounded a fist against the wall, feeling her knuckles bruise.

"Mara!"

She stiffened as Skywalker's voice followed her, and he nearly missed her, skidding to a halt just after her chosen hiding spot. He peeked back around the corner, saw her and tentatively approached.

"Mara, are you alright?" he asked gently.

"NO! I am NOT alright!" she almost screamed, shaking.

Luke stopped, but did not take offense to her outburst. He instead gestured invitingly.

"Mara, please, talk to me!" he offered. "I am right here, and I will listen to whatever you say without judgment."

Mara trembled and turned away, resting her head against the wall. She could no longer hold back her tears.

"Alright, I'll talk." She whispered.

"Hold on." Luke took Mara's hand and led her from the alcove.

Mara was about to question his actions when she noticed they were not the only ones in the corridor. Couples were coming and going from the party, and whenever someone glanced their way, Mara felt Luke use the Force to conceal their identities.

Luke found a small room with a lock on the door, and led her inside.

"Okay, we're alone." Luke murmured to her after he'd locked the door.

He turned to see her sitting on the edge of a desk, still weeping. She was obviously trying to rein in her emotions to their normal deadpan setting. Luke shook his head.

"No, Mara. Don't bottle this all up." Luke seized her hands. "Let it go, say whatever you need to say. Yell, scream, curse at me, whatever it takes."

Mara pulled away and clenched her hands into tight fists.

"All my life I have been told what to do: stand here, wave to this dignitary, and be available to please this man, whatever. I hate these balls, because if I go, I only go for business. It was only better in the Empire because I had no choice then." Mara's voice was low and hoarse. "Now, with Karrde, he at least asked me first, but my life is _still_ being dictated!"

She shot to her feet, and began pacing.

"Did you know that I have yet to choose even my own kriffing dress?" she ranted. "Each different ball is still the same party for me. I am always told what to wear." Mara pounded an angry fist on the wall, facing away from him.

"I hate these parties!" she whispered, and Luke detected a hitch in her voice. "I really do, Luke. I am never allowed to simply come as Mara Jade the woman, and I never truly enjoy myself. I have to force myself to come each time, telling my reflection that it's good business, and that I have a job to do. And I always do my job… it's how I was raised, whether I like it or not."

"I never get to be myself." She snorted sarcastically. "Well, at least Talon hasn't asked me to sleep with a potential client."

"What?" Luke interrupted.

Mara finally looked at him. "It's nothing." She muttered.

"It's not nothing." Luke insisted. "Mara, who wanted you to…" he stopped as the glow-lamp clicked on.

"You guessed it." Mara sneered. "Palpatine used me as eye candy. If I wasn't there as the assassin, I was there as the perspective concubine."

Luke had to work at quelling another stab of anger, reminding himself that the monster was dead.

"I'm sorry Mara." he said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Mara snorted. "None of this is your doing."

Luke stepped forward. "Actually, some of it is."

At her confused look, he indicated her dress.

"Oh, yeah." She murmured.

"I'm sorry for… dictating one more thing for you." Luke apologized, looking away. "I had no idea."

Mara turned his face back to her with one soft hand. "Don't you dare apologize for making my day, Farmboy."

He cocked his head.

"This gown… and the fire-lilies," Mara blinked at more tears. "Luke… that was the sweetest thing _anyone_ has ever done for me." She stepped away, looking out a small window at the Coruscant night. "You may never know how special this week was for me."

Luke started to speak, but she went on.

"For the first time ever, someone was interested in what _I_ wanted, what _I _liked." Mara hugged her arms about her waist in a rare display of vulnerability. "And I will never be able to repay your… kindness. I'm sorry I've been abrasive of late, it's just all of this has been eating away at me."

Luke stepped forward. "I don't expect repayment, that's not why I asked you to teach me. But if that's what you're thinking, you did pay me back in dance lessons."

Mara turned her head slightly and gazed at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why did you ask me?"

Luke swallowed nervously. "Because I wanted to spend time with you."

"And why would you want that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he inquired. "I love being with you."

Mara turned her head back around. "I don't know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." Luke assured her. "I just want you to be happy."

When he tried to take another step, Mara held up a hand, halting his progress. He saw her shoulder's shake, and she lifted her head just so. He ached to hold her, to take away her pain, but he would never force her to accept his help.

So it came as a relief when she abruptly turned, as if hearing his thoughts, and rushed to him. She flung her arms around him, and sobbed in mighty heaves. Luke wrapped her into his loving embrace without hesitation, holding her close.

He buried his face in her hair, reveling in her scent. He loved this woman so much!

Mara stiffened, standing back with such force he lost his balance for a second.

"Y… you what?" she stammered, her eyes wide with fear.

"You heard that thought?" he asked.

At her nod, Luke firmed his lips, but stepped forward again.

"It's true, Mara. I do love you." he declared boldly. "I love you so much it hurts. I love being around you, and when we were dancing together, or sparring: hell even when we were cooking together. Mara that was the best week of my life!"

Mara stepped away from him, her hand to her mouth, and she shook her head.

"Y… you can't love me Luke."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because I don't deserve it!" she hollered.

"How can you not deserve to be loved?" Luke contended incredulously.

"Look at all I've done!" Mara snapped. "I am _not_ love material Luke! I am incapable of such emotion!"

"I refuse to believe that, Mara." Luke insisted.

"Then you are a fool, Skywalker." Mara grated.

"And how many times do I have to tell you that your past has been more than paid for?" Luke pressed on, ignoring her jibe for the time being. "You need to let it go."

Mara looked away, and Luke realized something else.

"But that's not the real issue here, is it?" he fished for a reaction. "You made peace with your past long ago. Something else is holding you back."

"I…" Mara slumped into a chair. "I'm not worthy, I don't deserve it."

"You already said that."

"There are much prettier women out there," she began.

"What!" Luke sputtered almost exasperatedly.

"… many of whom would gladly welcome you into their lives." Mara went on over him.

"STOP!" Luke shouted, earning himself a glare.

Mara shot to her feet, hot tears flowing against her will. "Now you know the truth, why I won't be with you, even though I lov…"

She broke off, wide-eyed, and suddenly bolted for the door. Luke made to grab her arm, not wanting to let her go like this, but she turned on him furiously.

"Don't touch me!" she warned, producing her hold-out blaster form who-knew where.

Luke froze, looking over the sights of the weapon at her. "Mara…"

"Don't move!" she backed toward the door and fumbled for the lock.

As soon as it released, Mara dashed from the room at full speed, ignoring Luke's crest-fallen features.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen****:**

Luke collapsed into the chair Mara had just vacated, unable- or perhaps unwilling- to fully comprehend the red-head's predicament. Now that he _finally_ had all of the parts to the puzzle of Mara Jade's problem, he was able to create a full picture.

Fact: Mara was afraid to love. She was afraid of any emotion she couldn't field-strip and put into place.

Fact: Mara was the most wonderful person he knew. She was strong and resilient… ninety-nine percent of the time. But who wanted a perfect person around? Where was the fun in that?

Fact: Mara was afraid to _be_ loved. She held herself in high regards when it came to her skill-set. But when it came to her heart, you might as well have been asking her to give up dancing.

Fact: Mara was most definitely most in need of his love, but that wasn't why he loved her. He loved her sharp intelligence, her witty sense of humor; her irreverent take on his Jedi abilities and even her sarcastic look on his life as a whole.

Fact: Mara didn't think she was good enough for him.

Fact: Mara was a breath of fresh air for him in a world of admirers and critics.

Fact: Mara didn't think she was pretty. She must think he had a preference, or that he didn't think she was worth looking at.

Fact: Mara Jade was without a doubt the most breath-taking woman he'd ever laid eyes on. Her red-gold hair was like a soft river of molten lava, while her emerald eyes sparkled with their unique and ever-present light. Mara's body was lithe like a dancer's but powerful as a warrior's. And she had _very_ nice curves…

Luke sighed, rubbing his eyes wearily. What could he do to get her out of this rut she had herself in?

Not in the mood to return to the party, Luke strode from the building all together, and simply wandered the streets. Luke lost all track of time, and paid little heed to where he was until a trio of drunkards staggered into him.

"Sorry there, Pal." One man slurred, his bloodshot eyes squinting up at Luke's face. "Can't see very good I'm 'fraid."

"That's okay." Luke murmured, standing aside to let them by.

He saw the cantina from which they seemed to have emerged, and trudged inside. He found a table in the back and settled down with a resigned sigh.

"Can I get you something handsome?"

Luke glanced up at a young woman wearing a skimpy uniform. He averted his eyes politely, and ordered a glass of gingerian ale. The waitress sauntered off, sashaying her hips seductively.

Luke merely shook his head, turning to studying the table with blank eyes. His ale came at some point, but Luke was too lost in his thoughts to care.

He loved Mara. He'd told her he loved her so much it was painful. Well, that had been a spur-of-the-moment confession, but he now saw that he had spoken from his heart. Not having Mara around was depressing.

She was a bright spot in his life.

_No,_ he thought _not a spot, a beacon. Mara is my guiding light._

Luke finally noticed his drink and began to nurse it, trying not to dwell on the hurt Mara had caused him by running out on him like that. He forced himself to think about her troubles, and to see if he couldn't help her in any way.

**00000**

Mara tore into her apartment and threw herself on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. She had managed to arrest the flow of tears while she was among the general populace, but now that she was home, she let the floodgates burst open.

Luke loved her! How in the nine hells of Corellia had that happened? He couldn't love her! It wasn't right… not possible… she wouldn't let him!

_Oh riiiight, Mara, and just how do you intend to fulfill _that_ little promise?_ Her inner voice asked sarcastically. 

Mara let out a feral scream, directed into her pillow to muffle the sound. When she was spent from her emotional dumping, Mara hauled herself into a sitting position and decided to take a long shower.

She numbly stripped from her dress and hung it up without really paying attention. She staggered to the shower and turned it on before settling in under the flow. She scrubbed her makeup off, and undid her hair, letting its wet strands fall down naturally.

As she ran her fingers through her tresses to loosen them, the thought flickered through her mind of its own accord as to whether Luke preferred her hair up or down.

Mara froze in her tracks, wondering where that thought had crept from. And following on its heels was if Luke cared whether she wore makeup or not.

_Stars, Mara, what are you doing?_ She asked silently. _You just told him off, and now you wonder how he sees you?_

She fought the memory of his grief-stricken face when she'd run out on him just after he revealed his whole heart to her. She fought it with all her might, clenching her fists so tightly that her nails drew blood from her palms.

And it worked!

She relaxed enough to soap up and rinse off, allowing her mind to wander just a smidgen. She turned the water to a warmer setting and allowed the heated flow to ease taut muscles. She sighed contentedly, and that was when the memory slipped past her barriers.

She sucked in a breath, seeing clearly in her mind's eye his expressive blue eyes, and how his lip had quivered just barely. She dropped to her knees in the shower, that picture frozen in eternity in her mind.

And as she continued to study it, she felt her heart soften. Behind the hurt lay a profound and very real love. She saw it clear as day in the cerulean depths Luke saw the world from.

With shaking hands, Mara shut off the water, and hoisted herself up. Grabbing a towel, Mara wrapped it about her frame and then grabbed a second one to dry her hair. She wiped the steam from the mirror so she could look at her reflection.

Unaccustomed to looking at herself just to look, Mara gazed into foreign green eyes, framed by a mass of red-gold locks. Her almost oval face seemed fleshed out by what she considered voluptuous lips. How would Luke describe her face?

How would it feel to have his lips against hers?

_Fool! You already know how that feels. Luke _has_ kissed you… and you teased him by kissing back and then leaving him on the dance floor. Real smooth Jade._

Mara sighed and returned to her bedroom, flopping down onto her back. And as her head lolled to the side, Mara's gaze fell upon the dress hanging from her wardrobe.

How much did Luke have to do to prove his love for her? How many men would have taken her dream for a custom-made gown and make it come true?

Stars, Luke was the best man she had ever come across. He was always so kind, gentle; thoughtful… he took her sarcasm and biting personality in stride.

_No, he doesn't just take it in stride, he runs with it like a team player._ She realized, thinking back on all the missions and times they'd had together.

Mara sat up, clutching the towel, and realized her Toydarian fire-lilies were still sitting on her bed-side table. How in space had she missed that?

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes, and Mara let them fall without reservation. These tears were not ones of pain… these were tears of acceptance, of realization. Tears of a love she now knew Luke shared with her.

Because Mara Jade was desperately in love with Luke Skywalker too. She had just been too afraid to admit it aloud… especially to him.

Resolve hardened inside her, and Mara leapt from the bed to change into comfortable clothes. Minutes later she was back out the door, only to pause in the hallway.

Where should she start looking for him? Certainly the Jedi wouldn't have returned to the party to be hounded by his family. No, he would want time alone… time to nurse a slightly broken heart.

She decided to start at his apartment. Mara whipped out her comlink and thumbed it on, praying that if Luke were home he wouldn't ignore her call.

"_Booeep?_"

Mara frowned. "Artoo-Detoo?"

"_Teep_."

"Is Luke home?" she asked.

The droid chirped a negative, and Mara closed her eyes. "Any chance you'd know where he is?"

The droid almost sounded like a child with his hands on his hips as he suggested she look at the ball.

Mara rolled her eyes at the tin can Skywalker loved so much, and thanked him. Signing off, Mara blew out a breath.

There was something else she could try…

Stretching out carefully with the Force, Mara found his presence. Locking onto it, Mara followed the homing beacon to the man she loved.

**00000**

Luke was through half of his glass of ale when a group of five men strutted into the cantina, and from the looks of their outfits, they had just come from the Grand Coruscant Ball.

Luke shuffled down into his seat, making himself harder to see as they situated themselves near his booth.

"Well that was a drag, as usual." One of the men drawled in a thick Outer Rim accent.

"That's the last time I let Talon Karrde talk me into goin' to one of them functions. I don't buy Karrde's explanation as to why his pretty little doll didn't wear what I selected."

_That_ got Luke's attention. He eyed the man who'd spoken, noting that he was built much heavier than the Jedi. He could probably have given Chewbacca a fair fight when it came to sheer muscle. His thick crop of black hair came down into full-out sideburns and he chewed on a cigar between his mustached and bearded mouth.

Luke listened with a keen interest to the conversation.

"Y'know Boss, I did catch a glimpse of her, sitting with Skywalker before she stormed out on Karrde." A third man piped up as the waitress eagerly took their order.

Cigar, as Luke dubbed him, cast a lustful glance at the waitress, who winked playfully in his direction. Luke made a face, unable to help feeling sorry for the girl despite the fact that she encouraged such behavior.

Finally Cigar turned back to his henchmen. "Yeah, I saw her too. What the hell was she wearin? Some green thing with flowers?" He snorted, waving a beefy hand that now held his cigar. "She should've worn the nice, revealing outfit I chose for her."

The men all chuckled and their leader continued, unaware of the simmering temper of a barely-in-control Jedi.

"But oh my: what a nice piece of eye-candy Jade is though, despite her mistake in choice of outfits." He grinned spitefully. "I would have loved 'negotiating' with the likes of her!"

Luke slammed his hand down on his table, unable to take anymore.

"Enough!" he bellowed.

The entire bar went silent as the five men turned around to look at the person who dared interrupt their conversation.

"I cannot believe the way you are talking about Mara Jade. How dare you talk about _any_ woman in such a manner!" Luke grated out.

A pin drop could have been heard from a mile away inside the cantina. When the leader stood purposely, the patrons who were still sober enough to see what was coming scrambled to get clear.

The remainder of the five men stood also, but hung back as Cigar stalked forward with the air of a man used to getting his way. Luke rose from his own seat, and met him face to face, unafraid of his larger stature.

"Well what do we have here?" Cigar puffed around his smoke. "It be Master Skywalker himself, Lads!"

Luke clamped down on a vicious retort, willing himself to remain in control.

"Now to what do we owe the pleasure of serving the likes of New Republic royalty down here in this dump?" Cigar continued.

"Just getting a drink, like anyone else." Luke answered.

"Ah. But where is your lady friend? Hm?" Cigar blew a cloud of smoke at Luke, who barely flinched at the foul odor. "You have to know everyone at that cursed party saw you chase after her."

He leered, looking down his nose at the Jedi Master. "Could it be she turned down your orations of love?"

"Mara is her own person." Luke said, side-stepping the direct question. "She is free to do as she wishes."

"Well, since she turned you down, how about sending that lovely vixen my way?" Cigar wagged his eyebrows. "I'll take _real_ good care of her in your place!"

"Do not talk about her in such a way." Luke warned. "Mara is a person, not a toy."

"Ah, but she's not _your_ toy, eh?" Cigar smirked when Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Or were you still hoping to get something of her?"

Luke _almost_ hit him, but his control managed to hold for a few more seconds.

"Or…," Cigar tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe she's too much fire for the Jedi to handle? Let me give you some pointers on how to control that sassy thi…"

He never finished his insult, because Luke delivered a fist right into his nose, hearing the satisfying _crunch _of bone.

"I said not to talk about her that way!" Luke yelled.

Cigar bellowed, and swung back at Luke, who deftly dodged the massive fist. Luke came back in with a box to the man's ears, which served to stun him for only two seconds. Cigar leapt at Luke, but again the Jedi slipped just out of reach, and the burly mass of the guy slammed into his own table.

"Boss!"

Two of his men helped him to his feet, and Cigar shrugged them off angrily, wiping at his face.

"Get him!" Cigar spat, gesturing at Luke.

"But what if he uses that Force of his?" asked a scrawny man.

"I have yet to use it." Luke informed him tightly. "Will you leave Mara alone?"

"Forget the wench!" Cigar sneered. "She's probably just more trouble than it's worth."

"Then you don't understand her." Luke informed him.

As they talked, Luke was well aware of the three men moving to surround him. He shifted his weight to the balls of his feet, awaiting their strike.

Cigar saw this and lifted an eyebrow.

"On second thought, maybe we will take her and use her to our pleasure then dump her back on your doorstep. How's that sound?"

Luke bellowed in outrage and charged Cigar, and that was when the heftier man landed a solid punch. Luke saw stars, feeling his lip splitting as blood spurted. He went reeling, and smashed front-first into a table, feeling splinters dig into his chest.

Luke screamed, but had no time to clear his head before he was seized by the three men who'd been circling him. They hauled him upright: two held him by the arms while one steadied his head so their boss could score another hit.

Luke used their hold to leap up and wrap his legs around Cigar's neck, twisting so the man staggered into a metal post in the aisle. He connected face-first, and Luke had the gratification of seeing him re-bound to land flat on his back.

"Boss!" Scrawny cried, rushing to Cigar's side. "Are you awake, Boss?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Cigar roared, grabbing Scrawny and flinging him into Luke, who staggered from the impact despite the fact that he was held in place.

He faced the other man without fear; only thanked the Force that Mara hadn't had to deal with this gang after all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen****:**

Mara was a block away from Luke's presence when she felt it: a maelstrom of anger followed by several flashes of pain.

Mara broke into a sprint, fearing the worst, and almost missed the entrance to the seedy pub, despite the clamoring of customers trying to leave. Mara had to fight against the flow of people exiting, and when she made little-to-no progress, she growled.

Drawing her hold-out blaster, Mara fired a shot into the air.

"MOVE!" she hollered.

Wonder of wonders, a channel appeared in the crowd and she had a clear path to her destination. Holstering her blaster, Mara rushed inside.

She was prepared to find a Jedi Master with his green lightsaber lit and fending off angry customers. What she wasn't prepared for was the sight that greeted her when she finally got clear of the people.

Luke Skywalker was in the midst of a fist-fight with a gang of five men, one of whom was about to knock the smaller man into next week. He managed to twist just out of the way as the man with the cigar threw a mighty right-hook.

It landed in the face of the man on Luke's left, and suddenly that side was free-and-clear. Luke instantly threw his head into the nose of the man behind him. That man howled as his nose began to bleed, and Luke now only had one man holding him.

Luke took a page from Mara's book and used his extended limb to flip over. He landed and took a step behind the man who was holding his arm.

To the guy's credit, he twisted with Luke to meet him head-on, yanking the Jedi on the arm. The Luke's face paled, and he cried out in pain, which shook Mara from her stupor.

She jumped into the fray as Luke hit a nearby wall. She leapt upon Cigar when he waded forward to take advantage of Luke as he struggled to stay on his feet. She grabbed the burly man in a choke-hold, locking her legs about his waist.

"Hey!" the man choked.

He grabbed at her arms, but Mara called on her training to hold tight. Luke had his hands full with some scrawny guy and the man who'd thrown him into the wall.

She felt Cigar dig his nails into her arms, and she hissed furiously. Releasing him with one arm, Mara grabbed her hold-out blaster and shot his foot. Cigar howled in agony, and Mara used the distraction to release him, set her blaster to stun, and shoot him in the head.

The beefy man went down with a resounding thud that shook the furniture. Mara turned to find Scrawny hit the floor and lie still. Next she stunned two of the men who'd been holding Luke, and they slumped to the ground like sacks of vegetables.

That left just the one man that'd thrown Luke into the partition, who moved as though to hit a glass bottle over the Jedi's head. Luke sensed it via the Force, and dodged enough so that it hit his shoulder instead.

Mara motioned with her blaster, and Luke ducked as she shot the final man. Luke fell to his knees, panting hard. Mara scrambled to his side and hauled him up, wrapping her arm about him.

Luke leaned heavily on her, and Mara staggered under his weight. On their way out Mara spotted the waitress, and glanced at the men on the floor.

"Um, sorry about the mess." Luke murmured.

"Don't worry about it." the waitress assured them. "They had it coming. I assume this is Mara Jade then?"

"Yes." Luke bit his lip. "I don't suppose you could keep this quiet?"

"No worries. You were just sticking up for women." she winked. "And if the authorities do get involved, which isn't likely down here, who do you think they'd believe? A bunch of drunkards or the sober wait staff?"

"She has a point, Skywalker." Mara told him, nodding to the other woman. "Thank you."

Luke dug into his pocket and tossed the barkeeper a credit-chip. "To pay for the damage."

"Much obliged. Now go before the thugs come-to." She waved them out.

Luke managed to take his own weight again, relieving Mara of his greater mass. She still kept a hand ready at his elbow, but he didn't stagger again.

He was strangely silent the whole way back to their end of town, but when the Imperial Palace loomed into view, he stopped. He looked from her to the Palace, clearly indecisive. Mara decided to relieve him of the burden of running into the Solos in such a state.

"Why don't we go to my place? I have a better med-kit anyway." Mara nudged him gently.

He glanced at her, still unsure, before he nodded. "If you don't mind…"

Mara grabbed his elbow and led him away, silently reassuring him that she was fine with it. He allowed her to lead, but used the Force to conceal their faces from passerby. When they finally arrived at Mara's door, she shot him a wry look.

"Would you like to break in again?"

He cracked a smile before he winced and merely winked. He winced again at that movement, and settled for a simple head shake.

Mara let them in and Luke sat gingerly on the edge her sofa cushions. Mara retrieved the med-kit and returned to the sitting room. She paused when she saw him tugging off his shirt. Shaking herself into action, Mara moved around to join him and saw why he had removed his tunic.

Mara breathed in sharply and their gazes met; his laced with pain, hers with disbelief.

"What happened to your chest?" Mara demanded, snapping out of her haze and whipping open the med-kit.

"Cigar threw me into a table." Luke murmured, his attention on the splinters embedded in his skin.

When he tried to pull one out with his fingers, Mara swatted his hand away. He gazed at her in surprise.

"No hands. Tweezers will do the job much more efficiently." Mara explained.

"Oh, yeah, thanks." Luke replied, watching calmly as Mara leaned forward and began to systematically remove the wooden splinters.

He winced occasionally when some of them were discovered to run deeper than others, but he held still otherwise. Mara worked quietly and quickly and soon, much to his relief, she finished.

Setting the napkin laden with bloody slivers aside, Mara grabbed some antiseptic spray and spritzed his chest. Luke sissed through his teeth as it stung, and he clenched his hand subconsciously.

"Sorry." Mara murmured. "I don't think there's much I can do about your eye being swollen save a cold compress. The cuts on your eye and lip, yes: but let me at least clean up your face."

"Thank you." Luke replied quietly.

Mara placed a clean bandage over the chest wound before she grabbed a moist cloth to clean the dried blood off of his face with. Luke gazed at her while she dabbed at his visage. He could see something was on her mind, but couldn't tell what.

She noticed his scrutiny, and peeked at him before quickly glancing away.

"So, uh… what happened?" Mara asked in her best neutral voice: the last thing she wanted was for Luke to think she was patronizing him.

"You heard the bar lady." Luke said gingerly.

How would Mara react to hear he was fighting for her? Would she be angry at him?

"I did. But she also sounded like she was finishing a conversation." Mara said wisely.

At Luke's sigh, she knew she had him.

"I… met the customer you were supposed to dress for." He said softly. "And believe me; you should be thanking your lucky stars you didn't do as he asked."

"Wait, what?" Mara paused with the rag pressed to his face.

"He was awful Mara!" Luke told her passionately. "They were talking about you like you were their prostitute!"

He suddenly slammed his mouth shut, his eyes fearful as he waited for her reaction. Mara was dumbfounded, unable to vocalize even as the situation sank in. He'd been in a bar fight, a rare occurrence for the ever-serene Jedi Master. And apparently he'd done it for her.

"So let me get this straight." Mara finally managed as she resumed her work. "You heard them talking trash about me, and decided to defend my honor?"

"Yes." Luke replied firmly. "And I would do it again."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say.

Mara used the task of cleaning his face as a stalling tactic, fully aware that Luke knew what she was doing. After she finished the cleansing Mara then gathered more antiseptic for his lip and the cuts on his eye. He closed his injured eye when she pressed a q-tip of antiseptic to the cut, following up with two small bandages meant to keep the wound closed.

"Well…" Mara bit her lip. "Thank you."

Luke nodded. "Anything for you."

"I know." She whispered.

Mara's hand trembled as she moved to doctor his lip, and Luke gently wrapped his fingers around her wrist.

"Mara?" he asked worriedly. "Are you alright? Did you get injured as well?"

"Hm?" Mara wrenched her eyes away from their joined limbs. "Oh, no. Sorry, let me get this last cut."

"Okay."

Mara steadied herself as Luke released her, and she touched the antiseptic to his lips.

"Ow!" Luke hissed quietly.

"Well, what'd you expect to happen when you took on that bantha of a man?" Mara remarked.

"Hey, I was… ow!... just trying to… OW!" Luke finally pulled away, and his eyes were bright with unintentional moisture.

"I'm sorry!" Mara felt slightly helpless. "I'm trying to be gentle."

Luke shook his head. "It's not you. I never realized how much more sensitive the lips are than the rest of the body."

Mara snickered before she could stop herself, earning a raised brow from her companion.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"I'm sorry." She chortled. "I just find it funny that the great Jedi Master: frequent flier in the med ward and king of injuries can't handle a simple split lip."

Luke offered up his best hurt look before he too began to smile. Unable to help it, he was soon laughing right along with her, but still babying his lip. They sobered, and Mara tried to bring the medicine back to his lips, only to have him pull away warily.

Mara gave up and set the medicine down; a crazy notion hitting her. It was a memory of something she'd heard once a long time ago on one of her missions for the Emperor.

While she'd traveled in the guise of a normal trekker, a child had injured his knee, and the mother had "kissed it better". At the time she'd thought it preposterous, but with Luke's more humble upbringing, she imagined it might receive a more warm welcome.

"Maybe…" she cleared her suddenly dry throat, unable to believe she was about to attempt this.

He cocked his head, clearly intrigued.

"Maybe you need a different kind of medicine." Mara finished.

Trembling, and with a thudding heart, Mara leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his.

She felt his surprise, followed by his own sense of disbelief. But when she didn't immediately pull back, Luke's inhibitions melted away, and he brought his hand to the back of her head. Mara felt him kiss her gently in return, and they shared a few more loving embraces of their lips before they pulled back.

"Mara… I." he paused, clearly not wanting a repeat of the explosion from earlier.

"I know, Luke." She whispered, still leaning in close to him.

Mara wrapped her arms around him and held tight.

"I love you too." she finally admitted. "I was just too afraid to tell you."

Luke's intake of breath was followed by his tightening embrace.

"I just couldn't get past my own vision of myself." Mara explained, pulling back. "I never saw myself as your… equal I guess. You are so very handsome, and I was afraid you didn't like the way I look."

Luke cupped her face tenderly in his hands.

"Mara," he breathed. "You are the most breath-taking woman I have ever laid eyes on. I have always thought so. I love your looks; you're beautiful from the outside in… but not only that. I love everything about you; the good and the bad." He kissed her now-moistened cheeks. "And I readily accept your past and present… and I would be honored to be part of your future."

He gazed into her eyes as she looked to him.

"Would you like to go on a date?" he asked.

A smile snuck onto Mara's lips. "A date?"

"I happen to know this wonderful dance club." Luke winked. "You know, one of the ones where you make love on the dance floor?"

Mara rose to the bait. "Well, I can certainly handle that, but can you?"

Luke blushed. "Touché. So… was that a yes, then?"

"Well, I'd really prefer a more one-on-one setting." Mara replied.

Luke smiled hugely. "I'm glad you said that, because I have something in mind already."

"Oh?" Mara inquired.

"But you'll have to wait till I take you there." Luke decided.

"Hm… I'm not big on surprises." Mara told him.

"You'll like this one." Luke pursed his lips. "I hope."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen****:**

**.**

**.**

**A week later**

"So you can't or you won't tell me where we're going?" Mara asked as Luke piloted their speeder through Coruscant's night.

"Pick one." he returned with a playful note to his voice.

Mara punched his arm, eliciting a laugh from him. His cuts had all but healed; although when Leia had found out about his scuffle in the bar a week earlier, she'd almost given him a second black eye.

"We're almost there." Luke allowed.

"Hm."

Mara gazed out at the closely looming Manarai Mountains and realized that was their destination.

"What…?" Mara turned to Luke.

"It's still a surprise." Luke answered with a private smile. "Someplace precious few know about, and that even fewer have access to."

Mara opened her mouth to reply, but shut it as Luke expertly steered their craft about the natural formations of the rock face. She trusted him, but preferred to be the one at the controls in such a situation. Her hands ached to take over, but she couldn't seize this moment away from him.

So instead she watched as the city slowly disappeared to be replaced by the mountain. She noticed a cave mouth just large enough to allow access for their speeder. Luke entered with confidence before he turned the lights on, and she saw the cave leading into the depths of the mountain.

Soon Luke landed in a clearing and they exited the speeder. Luke saw her shiver in the cooler climate, and offered her his coat.

"What about you?" she asked.

Luke popped the cargo-trunk and pulled out a second jacket along with a large backpack.

"I came prepared." He teased. "Come on."

Luke offered his arm, and Mara took it. He led her to a side tunnel that looked like it had been smoothed by rainwater. It was wide enough to allow three men to walk side-by-side, and tall enough so that a Wookiee could walk upright with room to spare.

Luke stopped just at the end of the tunnel, and gestured for her to go through first. Mara frowned but acquiesced, carefully stepping around a stalagmite the size of a Talz and gasped. She had just stepped into a cavern with a multitude of crystals inlaid into the walls and lining just about every stalactite and stalagmite.

Luke arrived behind her and allowed her to take her time. She moved forward in a daze and reverently touched the crystals, which ranged in size from small as a baby bird to large as a tree. She was captivated by the array of colors on display in the natural cavern, and wondered how such a thing was possible.

Mara turned back to Luke after some time, and returned to where he stood.

"This is beautiful!" she breathed. "You said this place is only known by a few people?"

"Yes, and I only found out about it via Lando, who swore me to secrecy. He and Tendra use it as a getaway, and loan it to friends. I believe Lando practically owns this room."

Mara snorted. "Why does that not surprise me?"

Luke shared a knowing laugh, and took her hand. "Come on."

He led a curious Mara deeper into the cavernous room until they came to a flat open area where a blanket and two large pillows rested. Luke took off his backpack and produced several boxes of food.

Mara took the pillow he offered, and accepted a glass of wine before Luke sat himself. He dished up their food and they ate in companionable silence for a time. Mara couldn't take her eyes off the natural décor.

Who needed a candle-lit dinner when you had the natural light refracted from the crystals?

_Wait, what? _

"Where is the light coming from?" Mara asked. "There is no access to the outside except the way we came in that I can see. And even so, it's night outside."

Luke glanced at her. "Lando had a few recessed lights installed. They only turn on when someone is in here."

"Makes sense." Mara agreed. "And it makes this place much lovelier."

"It does. I had to remind myself to breathe the first time I came here." Luke smiled at the memory.

"Who'd you bring then?" she asked hesitantly.

"Myself." Luke replied seriously. "You are the only person I've brought here, Mara."

Her radiant smile lit the room far better than any light ever could.

"Really?"

"Yes." Luke poked her playfully. "Though if you tell anyone about this place, you'll have Lando after you."

"How terrifying." Mara snarked.

"Normally I'd agree, but when Lando really loves something, he can be dangerous." Luke advised.

"I guess you're right. I can't blame him on this count." Mara took the room in with a sweep of her arm.

Luke finished his last bite and slipped off his cushion to lie on the ground. He pillowed his head in his arms and settled onto his back, bringing up one knee casually.

Mara had to appreciate his relaxed air. She went about her own meal leisurely, enjoying the fine cuisine.

"This is delicious by the way. Is it take-out?" she asked.

Luke shook his head, turning his head to gaze at her. "Nope: more Skywalker cuisine for you, Madame."

"Hmmm, well it's delectable. You'll just have to teach me more of your recipes." Mara picked up a pea from her plate, set it on her spoon, and flipped it at him.

It hit his face with great accuracy, and he jumped.

"Hey!" he protested with a chuckle. "What was that?"

"Just making sure you're awake." Mara said innocently.

"Uh huh." Luke said skeptically.

Mara waited until he settled back down before she re-loaded. This time, however, Luke was ready. As soon as the pea left her spoon, Luke threw up a hand, and the pea sailed back at her, striking her in the arm.

"AH!" Mara squeaked.

She ditched the spoon and resorted to using her hands as well, tossing more peas at him. He was bombarded by a hail of tiny green spheres, and ended up covering his head. Mara grabbed her belly as she laughed, and was therefore caught off-guard when Luke leapt at her.

He tackled her and they rolled off her pillow together, landing in a tangled and giggling heap several feet away with Mara lying on Luke.

Their eyes met in sudden realization, and Luke swallowed hard, feeling the way her body was entwined enticingly with his. His pulse raced as the moment stretched on, neither one of them quite willing to take that first step.

Finally Luke decided to brave the waters and lifted his head slowly. He hesitated just a hairsbreadth away, offering her the chance to back out. But he could feel her quivering against him, could feel how she thought that he was teasing her.

Closing the distance, Luke placed a tender kiss on her mouth, reveling in the feel of her full lips on his. His pulse quickened yet again with the passion of the moment, and soon they were deeply engrossed in the other's kisses.

Luke rolled her over gently, pressing to her carefully so as not to hurt her.

Mara drew him closer, deepening the kiss. Finally they pulled away, breathing heavily, and Luke rested his forehead against hers.

"Mara, there was something else I had planned." he murmured. "Something I've wanted to do with you since our first few dance lessons."

Mara pulled back to gaze at him curiously.

"Would you honor me with one special dance?" he asked, looking earnestly into her emerald eyes.

Mara kissed his nose. "I would do anything with you, Luke."

He lit up the Force with delight, and kissed her once more before gently disentangling himself from her. He rose, and offered her a helping hand up. Mara took it, pushing her pride aside for the moment.

Luke ushered her to the open floor, which was flat and steady enough for dancing.

"Another Landoism?" Mara snickered, indicating the obviously man-made floor.

"Yes." Luke replied with a smile. "Lando and Tendra are big on dancing, or so I've heard."

"Lucky for us." Mara remarked.

"Indeed."

Luke moved over to their picnic and removed a music player from his backpack. He selected a song and pushed play before returning to Mara.

Her eyes went wide as she recognized the tune.

"But that's the…"

"Most popular Corellian Rumba song in the galaxy?" Luke finished for her. "I'm sorry I couldn't figure out a different one, I just wanted to dance it with you."

Mara stood rooted to the spot.

"But I don't want to presume…" Luke hurriedly backtracked. "I know it's intimate, and all, and you should have been the one to approach me abou…"

Mara pressed a finger to his lips. "I'd be honored Luke."

His relief was palpable, and he hugged her quickly before stepping back. He took her into start position, and using the Force restarted the music.

"Wait, I don't remember teaching you this." Mara said suddenly.

"I learned it on my own via the HoloNet." Luke admitted with a sheepish grin. "I hope it was accurate information."

Mara chuckled. "I guess we'll find out."

"Consider this my final exam if you want." Luke offered.

Mara realized the music was still playing. "I guess at some point we actually will dance."

Luke blushed and set the music back once more.

"Ready?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes." She murmured.

Luke took her into the dance gently, starting with the few basic moves he remembered, and then they delved into the more intricate sets acceptable in the dance. Luke allowed Mara to lead; to set the tempo and intimacy level.

Luke took her out on his arm, and when she twirled back, she leaned into him. Luke moved back with her, keeping his balance when she lifted one leg over his thigh and bringing her face close to his. She ran her hand seductively down his face, and then suddenly moved away in the teasing manner of the dance.

Luke smiled as the spirit of their rumba swept him away. He followed her movements like a shadow, playing his part of the lover as Mara coyly intermingled sensual close-ups with tantalizing teases from farther away.

Luke felt the pulse of her neck with his lips when she ventured 'too close' and she responded with a breathy nip of his ear. He saw her come running at him, and he caught her around the waist and swung her around, landing her safely on her feet as the music drew to a close.

Their finale was Mara moving close enough to be just out of reach and undulating her hips passionately. Luke rested his hands on her waist in response, and she leaned her back into him. He tilted her out and to the side as the song stopped.

Luke pulled her up slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, and paused just before she was upright. He pressed his lips to the base of her throat with such tenderness that she moaned.

She shifted in his grasp, and he pulled her the rest of the way up and tugged Mara into a loving embrace.

"Luke…" Mara whispered into his ear. "That was amazing!"

He responded by showering her exposed neck and shoulder with more kisses. Mara shuddered with pleasure, and pressed closer to him.

When he moved back up her neck, Mara pulled her head back to meet his lips. She pushed at him, and Luke gave ground until his back hit a wall. He drew her close, opening his mouth to invite her in.

Mara eagerly accepted, and Luke picked her up. Mara wrapped her legs around his torso, while he turned to press her to the wall in turn. She ran her hands through his hair when he resorted to kissing her neck and shoulders yet again.

Mara ran her fingers sensually down his back, feeling the hard planes of his muscles. Luke set her back down and then broke away for air.

They panted, keeping close in their intimate embrace until Luke realized how close they were to crossing a line that couldn't be returned from.

"Mara…" he murmured between her new set of sweet kisses. "Mara wait…"

She did pause, glancing at him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to go all the way just yet." He said quietly. "My Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen always told me to wait until marriage to show how much I love that one special woman."

Mara felt slightly disappointed, but as the moment of extreme passion and desire soothed, she could understand and appreciate where he was coming from.

She accepted his explanation with a nod.

"Thank you." he kissed her nose.

"On one condition." Mara said.

"Yes?"

"I don't ever want to be separated from you." Mara said, laying her head on his shoulder. "Don't ever leave me."

"I won't if you agree to marry me." Luke promised.

Mara drew back. "Marry you?"

"I know this might seem like I'm rushing it, but I have never been more serious about wanting a wife." Luke dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box.

Mara gasped. "Did you have that in there the whole time?" she asked dumbly.

Luke chuckled, "Yes I did." Sobering, Luke lowered the still unopened box. "Am I moving too fast for you?"

"No."

"Phew." Luke took her hand, and held out the box, looking to her with loving eyes.

"Mara Jade, would you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Skywalker?"

Mara swallowed as he released her hand long enough to open the box. Inside was a gold band that snaked around to end in an artist's rendition of a Toydarian fire lily with a single small emerald embedded in the opening of its trumpeted petal.

"Mara, I love you more than any words could adequately describe." Luke continued. "And what I feel for you is beyond a doubt true. I will love and cherish only you for the remainder of my physical days, and beyond. No woman has ever come close to how securely you've won my heart. I am yours wholly and truly."

He paused for breath. "I promise I will never break your heart, I will never take you for granted, and I will never dictate your life. I would be honored to be the one by your side each night, and to be the one you wake up to every morning. Please marry me."

Mara nodded, her body trembling from emotion.

"Yes!" she whispered, then, louder. "YES!"

Luke gave a shaky laugh and took the ring from the box with nervous fingers and carefully placed it on her finger. Then he practically leapt to his feet and planted a fiery kiss on her lips.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue****:**

Luke opened the door to his apartment, and his wife preceded him inside. They were completely happy with the small and intimate wedding they had somehow convinced Leia to allow them.

Their honeymoon to a tropical getaway had been quite fun and relaxing. Luke had found a club where they could dance several nights of their vacation, and he even cooked for her in their small kitchenette that had been in their cabin.

But now they were back in the 'real world'.

Mara deposited her bag on the floor by the wall, and looked around. Luke set his beside it and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder as she leaned into his chest.

"A credit for your thoughts?" he murmured.

Mara smirked, and patted his arm. "I was just thinking that this is your old place, and I have my old place."

"Yes…" Luke prompted, wondering where she was going with this.

"Well, I know we agreed to come back to your apartment, but these rooms symbolize our life apart, our past." She turned in his arms to look at him with serious eyes. "What do you think about finding a new home? One in which to start our new life _together_?"

Luke smiled in response. "I love that idea, let's get started!"

"Right this second?" Mara quipped with a humored smirk.

"Um…" Luke smiled sheepishly. "Maybe we could relax here for a bit first. We did just get off the ship, after all."

"That's better. I would love to take a long, hot bath." Mara stepped back and slowly began removing different articles of clothing. "Care to join me husband mine?"

Luke immediately swept forward and grabbed her up in his arms, carrying her to the refresher. She shrieked in surprise, and almost pounded his chest to demand that he set her down, but thought better of it, pushing her old instincts aside.

Luke kissed her before he set her down and helped her remove the rest of her gear and run the water.

Ten minutes later found them snuggled together in the roomy tub.

"Did you have any particular place in mind to live?" Luke asked into the companionable silence.

"Mm, some place with a view of the Manarai Mountains would be great. I want a balcony, a tub like this that we can use together on occasion…" she splashed him playfully.

Luke looked at her. "I know you will need to find a place where you can have easy access to the _Jade's Fire_ so you can keep your job, but I am still needed at Yavin IV. Perhaps we could hold an apartment on both Coruscant and Yavin?"

Mara pursed her lips in thought. "Actually, as much as I love my job, I think I am ready for a new adventure in life."

"New adventure?" Luke asked, not daring to hope.

"I have a condition to this idea, mind you." Mara said firmly. "If I do this, I want you to be my teacher in private or at least one-on-one lessons in a public setting."

"And what would you like me to teach you, Mara? More recipes?" Luke was only half-teasing.

"Well, we can tack those lessons on too." Mara poked him in the ribs before growing somber again. "Luke, I think I am ready to be trained as a Jedi."

Luke grinned happily, and his joy radiated in the Force like waves. His arms tightened around her in a hug, and he kissed her head.

"I would be honored to teach you both of those things." he told her.

"Of course, I will need time to properly remove myself from Karrde's organization." Mara went on. "But after that, I should be free and clear."

"We could do lessons while you're home, if you want." Luke suggested. "That way you are still progressing and not putting your studies off completely."

"Alright, just not too much too fast until I am free of Karrde." Mara accepted his kiss to the lips.

"I can't wait to begin!" Luke admitted with a smile.

"I'll bet." Mara teased. "Let's dry off and get some dinner, husband mine."

"I love the sound of that." Luke beamed.

"Which one?" Mara asked. There was a mischievous gleam to her eyes. "Food or the title 'husband'?"

"Both of course." Luke answered unabashedly. "A man's got to eat!"

Mara just laughed.


End file.
